The InuYasha and Kagome Wedding Series
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are finally getting married! Several stories comprising the Happy Event the proposal, bachelors party,bachelorette party, the wedding,reception, wedding night...Yep, some lemon limeish adult content, lots of humor and TONS of romance!
1. Prologue Your Invitied

_You are cordially invited_

_to_

_the wedding of_

_Higurashi Kagome_

_to_

_Lord InuYasha_

--------------------

The InuYasha and Kagome

Wedding Series

This is a series I started sometime ago and it is complete

I just felt like sharing it now

---CJ


	2. Chapter 2 Happy Birthday Dear Kagome

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi; I just happen to enjoy jumping on her bus now and then.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Happy Birthday

Dear Kagome

InuYasha hid his bundle under a knot in the sacred tree. Kagome would be popping out of the well any minute and he wanted it to be a surprise. He looked up at the tree, his eyes instantly falling on the hole. The hole that held him in a deep sleep, bound for fifty years. Until **she** came along and set him free. Kagome. HIS Kagome.

It had been exactly three years since she had first come through the well, four years almost down to the exact minute. It was also her birthday. Like clockwork he had regularly forgotten the day, remembering days, weeks, and once even a couple months later. He gave her a mumbled apology, a squeeze on the arm, and it was forgotten for another year.

He made sure that he would remember this time. For a year he had kept track of the days by making little scratches far down on a hidden corner of the well. Today there were three hundred and sixty five, the exact amount she had told him were in her year.

The year had been pretty good to all of them. Kagome would soon finish school; she would be free to spend as much time with him as she wished. Most importantly, Naraku had finally been defeated about five full moons ago and Kikyo had moved on. For the first time since waking InuYasha enjoyed complete freedom. Freedom from the past, freedom to plan a future. Which was why he waited by the tree now.

InuYasha heard a soft thump as Kagome settled in the bottom of the well, followed by a short "Ooouufff" as she jumped to climb out. He rushed to the side and fell onto his knees to hide from her. He could barely contain himself from laughing as he waited for her to complete her climb. Finally he heard her slide her knees off the side of the well and he jumped to his feet.

"BOO" He yelled as loud as he could

Her reaction wasn't quite what he had expected when she hit him in the side with a well aimed kick.

"OOUUFF" the air puffed out of his lungs and dropped him to his knees

"Oh InuYasha!" Kagome fell to her own knees when she saw her victim "What in the world did you think you were doing screaming at me like that?"

He looked up at her, a small grin playing across his lips "Surprising you."

She couldn't help giggling "Well, it worked." She took his arm and helped him straighten up.

"Is something wrong?" She asked; worry suddenly creasing her pretty brow.

"Not at all" He took her hand and led her to the tree and motioned for her to sit down.

"Why…….."She watched him as he sat on his knees then dug around under a knot

"Just be patient" he said as he continued to dig. "Here it is" He said with a smile. "Close your eyes"

"What's this about?" She stared down at him, showing a small frown

"Quit being so nosy and close your eyes"

"But…."

"Would you be quiet and cooperate for once instead of arguing with me?"

"Okay, Okay" She closed her eyes

"Okay, you can open them now"

"Happy Birthday…and ….Anniversary."

Kagome opened her eyes to see a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers, severely dimmed by the smile on InuYasha's face.

"You remembered." She smiled at him and took the flowers, rewarding him with a small kiss on the cheek

"Well, yeah. I felt kind of bad last year." he blushed, not realizing his hand had moved to the spot she had kissed

"Just last year?" she attempted to frown at him, but failed badly

"Just shut up and get on" he grabbed the wrapped bundle and bent his knees, offering her his back

"Where are you going?"

"We"

She rolled her eyes "Okay, where are WE going."

"You'll see. Now be quiet and get on."

Kagome climbed onto his back and he took to the trees.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome looked around her and was left nearly breathless. A small waterfall flowed down the side of the cliffs, falling into a small pool with crystal clear water, surrounded by lush green grass. 

"InuYasha, it's beautiful." Kagome was floored, she didn't think InuYasha even appreciated places like this, yet he had brought her to the most beautiful place she had ever seen.

"I found it awhile ago. Now that the Shikon no Tama is completed I have all kinds of free time. Not much to do now that Naraku is dead."

He took her hand and led her to a path that went to a cave behind the waterfall. They sat just outside the cave on a small patch of grass. "Did you bring food?" He asked "I thought about it, but I'm not much of a cook"

"Have I ever forgotten?" Kagome grinned and opened her bag, pulling out some ramen and a thermos of hot water. They ate their lunch quietly, watching the water fall and listening to the birds sing on the cliffs above them. When they finished InuYasha scooted closer to Kagome and started to open the bundle

"What is that?" Kagome asked pointing to the bundle

"A bundle. Where have you been? He grinned

"Very funny."

He opened the knot and pulled the cloth open to reveal several smaller bundles. He lifted one and handed it to her.

"This is from Shippo"

Kagome took the bundle and untied it. Inside was a Shippo original drawing, of all of them standing by the tree.

"That's so sweet. Why isn't he here?"

"He's visiting Miroku, Sango and Kohaku in the village. We'll see them later."

Three gifts later she held a small hand carved flute from Miroku, an herb cache from Kaede and a woven bracelet from Sango.

"Anything else?" Kagome asked

"Nope."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed." he looked at her closely

"I'm not."

"You were expecting something?"

"No."

"Something from me maybe?"

She blushed.

"I have something, but I'll give it to you later."

She smiled and reached in her bag

"This is for you." She held out a small package to him

"It's not my birthday. I don't even know when mine is."

"It's an anniversary present."

He looked at the box

"Open it already." She grinned at him

He tore the paper off and opened a small box. It was empty.

"An empty box?"

"No." Kagome put her arms around him and hugged him.

"A hug?"

"InuYasha………Sit"

He tensed, prepared for a slam that never came.

He peeked open an eye, still sitting. He looked down, the beads were gone. He looked at her hands sitting in her lap, the beads wrapped around them

"Your freedom." She said not looking up. "You're free of me now."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug "Thank you." He nuzzled her neck, enjoying her smell for a minute before pulling away

Kagome's face held a hint of surprise

"You were expecting me to bolt." It wasn't a question, but a statement."

"No." She blushed and looked down again

"Liar." He chuckled

"Am not." she grinned

"Are so."

"Well, maybe a little."

"Maybe a lot. I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easy" He retied the string on the beads and put them back on. "Feels weird not having them on. Think I'll keep wearing them, a something to remember our early days by. As long as the binding is broken…." He said,

"I told you, you're free." She smirked

"What?

"Our early days." She grinned, shaking her head "The first time we met you tried to kill me. After I freed you from the tree too. Some way to show gratitude"

"You want gratitude? How about this, I am grateful everyday that I didn't kill you. If I had, I would never have had the nicest thing that ever happened to me" He blushed a little

"InuYasha! That is probably the sweetest thing you have ever said to me" She smiled, the kind that made her eyes light up and twinkle. The kind that dazzled him and took his breath away.

InuYasha smiled and offered his hand. Kagome shouldered her pack and let him pull her to her feet.

"I was going to wait till the others are here tonight. But, I think I want to give you my present now." he said, wrapping up the cloth he held." You have to cover your eyes though. I can't give it to you here"

"Where are we going now? What is it?"

"Do you ever just do as you're told without an argument?" He rolled his eyes at her

"Not when you're the one telling me what to do"

"What a smart mouth. "

"I had a good teacher"

"Funny. Just get on"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Damn stubborn woman" He spun her around and tied the cloth over her eyes. "Now climb on"

"But…"

"Would you shut up?" he laughed shaking his head.

Kagome climbed on

"This makes me nervous"

"Have I ever once dropped you?"

"On purpose or by accident?" she teased.

"Just trust me and hang on tight." He kissed her cheek, enjoying the pink blush that covered her cheeks

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome gasped as she felt them take off, she didn't really relax until they landed several minutes later. InuYasha took her hand and she felt him lead her past a screened doorway. 

"Sit" he said laughing "After all this time, finally I get to tell you to sit."

"This is revenge isn't it?" She laughed as she sat down hard on her behind "Ouch"

"Would I do that to you?"

Kagome could see the familiar smirk, even with her eyes closed

"In a minute. Can I take this stupid thing off yet?"

"Just a second." She heard him sit in front of her; he reached out and took off the blindfold "Okay, open your eyes"

Kagome opened her eyes. They were in a smallish two room hut. It was sparsely furnished. Only a small table was in the main room, while a sleeping mat filled all but a small bit of the other.

"Where are we?" She looked at InuYasha.

"Home"

"What"

"Miroku, Shippo and I have been working on this hut for awhile now. It's been hard to keep it a secret, your so nosy" he grinned at her

"You build yourself a home?"

"No."

"I don't understand."

"I built a home for us."

"You…for us?"

"If you'll have me"

"You have always said that you don't like walls."

"I didn't. Until….. I am not the same person you woke from the tree. It wasn't easy, to let you in, but you persisted and refused to give up. Now my heart is filled completely…by you." he reached out a finger and ran it down the side of her cheek

"Kagome, we have been to hell and back together, and you stood by me. There was so much bad in me when we met but you looked past that, you saw the man I could be, and then showed me how to be that man. I know I hurt you many times, I couldn't tell you what you wanted me to, couldn't give you what you wanted, what I wanted to give you. But I can now. I want to give you a home, a place that we can fill with love and lots and lots of our children."

"InuYasha, I take back what I said before, that is the sweetest thing you ever said to me" Kagome blinked and tears spilled down her cheeks, InuYasha smiled as he took her hand.

"I talked to your mother and grandfather and they have given me permission to ask you. They told me about your traditions, how to do this" He got up on one knee, then reached into his hoari and pulled out a velvet covered box.

Kagome gasped and put her hands over her face. InuYasha gently pulled them from her and put the box in her left hand

"When I talked to them, they gave me this to give to you. They said it was your grandmothers"

He opened the box; it contained a small thin gold band with a single pearl set in the middle.

"A long time ago Kaede bound us together against my will. You set me free today, and now I want to bind myself to you, willingly." He picked up the box and took the ring out.

"Will you accept me?"

Kagome looked up at him, a small trickle of tears fell down her cheek and she smiled

"I love you InuYasha"

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

"Wait a minute"

She looked at him, confused

He picked up her hand and put the ring on her finger.

"I love you too." he kissed her

A long while later they parted for a moment. InuYasha gazed into the eyes that he held so dear

"Happy birthday Kagome"

* * *

-

* * *

-Review!!

* * *

-Review!!

* * *

Coming up in the next part of the InuYasha and Kagome Wedding Series

Wedding Traditions Gone Fuedal!

Your Invited to:

InuYashas Bachelor Party!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Wedding Traditions

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

-

* * *

Wedding Traditions

InuYasha shook his head at Kagome. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this. This is not a good idea."

Kagome kissed InuYasha and giggled a little at the look of worry on his face. "This is a tradition InuYasha! The night before the wedding the guys have a party and the women have a party."

"Can't we just get married and forget all this other crap?" He slid back on the bed and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms into his sleeves.

"But, I already brought everything through the well" Kagome pouted

"Think you mean I BROUGHT everything through the well"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Okay, you brought it. But, do you really want to drag all that stuff back without at least using it?"

"There's no arguing with you. Do what you want. I'll just watch those other idiots get drunk and be bored."

Kagome stopped brushing her hair, climbed on the bed, and sat in InuYasha's lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and began to nibble on his neck.

"Stop that" he grinned

"But Inuyasha…" She lifted her lips and nibbled higher on his neck

"That's not playing fair. Now behave yourself."

"But you're the one who said since we were getting married in my time that we should do something for our friends in yours. And we are going to be living there" she said, nuzzling her nose against his jaw.

"Nuzzling isn't fair either.."

Kagome reached into his robe and caressed his chest, then nibbled on his neck again.

"You want to play dirty? FINE!" he grinned and started to tickle her

"Stop! stop! You meanie! STOP IT !" Kagome giggled, thrashing around, making the bed squeak loudly

Gramps yelled through the door "Hey, none of that until after the wedding tomorrow"

"He means it" Sota yelled, followed by Mrs. Higurashi "I do too"

InuYasha slid forward and jumped off the bed, letting Kagome fall on her butt on the floor. She laughed as he yanked the door open to see three sets of humor filled eyes.

"No wonder you jumped in the well. NO PRIVACY" InuYasha attempted to look annoyed, but failed badly.

Gramps fixed him with a scolding look "InuYasha, Kagome went to a lot of trouble for this party for you tonight. The least you could do is…….."

"Okay, okay…...I give." he raised his hands in surrender.

"Yay!" Kagome jumped up off the floor to throw her arms around InuYasha "You will have fun. I promise!" She kissed his cheek

"Whatever. Are you ready to go or do you need to change clothes again or spend another hour brushing your hair?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at InuYasha "I'm ready, I'm ready."

InuYasha pushed her towards the door,

"Night! See you guys tomorrow!" Kagome yelled, laughing as she was picked up and carried down the stairs over his shoulder.

"Kagome, you better come home too!"

"I will Mama! Night!"

"Sure, she's ready" Gramps chuckled "But is feudal Japan ready for this?"

InuYasha and Kagome jumped out of the well in his time, InuYasha took her hand and linked his fingers with hers. They walked to the edge of the village, InuYasha darted behind a tree, sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"What are you doing?" She giggled

"I won't be able to see you until tomorrow night"

"I know." She stuck her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout

"Are you sure this is going to be okay? It hasn't been that long since Sesshomaru and I made peace with each other. Koga either. He's still kind of pissed that you picked me over him."

"Have a few drinks, you'll loosen up" Kagome grinned, knowing just how loosened up he was going to get.

"I'm not much of a drinker, you know that."

"Yeah, I remember. The first time I saw you…."

"Hey! I explained that! It wasn't my fault!"

"It will be ok. I promise."

InuYasha stood and pulled her into his arms, leaning her back against the tree

"Well, what about the other thing?" he kissed her

"What thing?"

"The not seeing each other till tomorrow night thing." he exaggerated his pout like she had

"I know. That stinks. But, what could I do? Mama insisted."

"Yeah, Yeah, Tradition. You women use that one a lot." he kissed her again, longer this time. Kagome began to get lost in it, in him.

"Well, we could have our own private party" She mumbled between kisses

"If you insist" he grinned, catching her lips again

"Don't even think about it you two."

InuYasha broke off the kiss "Caught"

"Yep" Kagome giggled, looking over his shoulder at Sango and Miroku

"Come on you two. That's enough of that until tomorrow." Miroku grabbed InuYasha's elbow.

"We were just saying goodnight. I'm not going to see her again until………….."

"So you have been saying all day" Miroku laughed

"Tomorrow will come soon enough." Sango pulled Kagome in the other direction, trying to pull them apart

"Okay! Can we have a second to say goodnight? Please?" Kagome laughed

They let them go and Kagome gave InuYasha a hug and innocent kiss on the cheek.

"You can always sneak into my room later" she whispered not so innocently into his ear.

InuYasha grinned "Wouldn't be the first time" He whispered back

"OK, That's enough" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand to pull her away

"All right. One more second" InuYasha bent his head to Kagome's ear "I love you." he was pulled away and Kagome mouthed the words back, making his heart skip a beat. They were pulled in opposite directions.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 InuYasha's Bachelor Party

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha's Bachelor Party

"Poor fool! He has no idea what he's walking into!" Miroku grinned to himself as he walked with InuYasha to the hut where the guys were waiting. Kagome had taken him into her confidence, and they planned this thing down to the letter. He couldn't help but be amazed at the magic in Kagome's time. Miroku could barely keep from laughing as he imagined how the others would react. Outside, the hut was dead quiet. Inside, they sat staring at one another.

"So, who wants some Sake?" Miroku said, picking up the box that InuYasha had brought earlier in the day

"Can I have some too?" Shippo asked, dying to be one of the "big" guys

"Uh, I don't think so Shippo" InuYasha shook his head. "Don't think Kagome would want you drinking."

"Kagome's not even here!"

"Yeah, but if your going to live with us, you better get used to living by her rules"

"Guess we know who will be wearing the pants in that hut" Koga grinned

"Shut up flea bag" InuYasha grabbed a bottle of sake, Hell with staying sober. If he was going to put up with Sesshomaru **and** Koga, he was going to do it drunk. He gave a bottle to everyone, surprised that even Sesshomaru accepted it. Usually he was a stickler for being in control.

* * *

--------Note--------

The text from here on contains intentional spelling errors! 

* * *

An hour later, no one was feeling much in the way of pain. 

"So" Koga stood, wobbling slightly "Here's a toast to my buddy InuYHassa"

He hooked his arm around InuYasha's head

"And the beautiful woman who holds the chain around his neck" Miroku added with a smirk.

They all laughed, including InuYasha.

"Kagome don't control me! I control me." He grinned "She just tells me what I want to do" he laughed, falling off the box he was sitting on. The box tipped over.

"What the hell'z that?" Sesshomaru asked, slurring slightly

Inuyasha crawled to it "I knows what this is. It's Kagome's DDD box".

"What the hell does it do?" Sesshomaru moved closer to get a better look

"It shows moving pictures"

"What are pictures?" Koga asked

"There like people, but their on paper."

"how'd they get on there?" Koga persisted

"They shove em in camera things."

"What's a camera?"

"Koga, shut up or I'll kick the shit outta ya"

"You and who else mutt?"

"I wanna see what this thing does" Sesshomaru sat down hard on the floor

"okay" Miroku clicked the open the personal DVD player, then pushed play the way that Kagome had shown him. He couldn't hide his grin, he had watched it earlier and anxiously awaited the others reactions.

"Wow, there are people stuck in there" Koga watched the screen, transfixed

"Damn, you can see right through her clothes" InuYasha said, mouth hanging open.

"Damn" Sesshomaru said, transfixed

"I've never seen anyone dressed like that there. Wouldn't if Kagome did." InuYasha giggled

"Now she's taking them off" Koga asked

"Damn" Sesshomaru's mouth was hanging open

"What's wrong with that idiot?" Inuyasha asked "Can't even take off his own clothes. Guess he's not like us men huh."

They all grunted

"Damn" Sesshomaru repeated again, looking like he was ready to drool.

"Why are they taking their clothes off anyway" Koga slurred "Oh…that's why." He laughed

"Shit!" Sesshomaru yelled "She's not going to…Oh! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! she is!. Look at her!"

"What is she doing?" Shippo asked, pulling on InuYasha's arm and trying to see the screen, but his view was blocked.

"He's uh…they're…" InuYasha fumbled for an appropriate answer

"Damn right he is!!!" Koga yelled out as the others laughed

"What are they doing InuYasha?" Shippo still stared

"Yeah, what are they doing InuYasha?" Koga nearly fell over on his side from laughing

"They're uh.." InuYasha tried to focus, no matter what he answered Kagome was sure to hear about it and let him have it.

"Uh ….What, Little brother? " Sesshomaru snickered , swigging wine straight from the bottle, almost dropping it when he glanced up at the dvd player.

"HOLY HELL, Where is he gonna stick THAT? No way…He can't put it………."

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" They all yelled at once

"That woman's gotta be a demon if she can do that!" Koga laughed,

"InuYasha! Tell me what they are doing!" Shippo was getting annoyed, he was being left out of some joke and he didn't like it, "InuYasha!"

InuYasha looked around helplessly at the others, they were no help. Sesshomaru stared, eyes glued to the screen as if he were in a trance. Miroku covered his face with his hand, peeking out now and then to laugh at their foolishness , and Koga kept making jokes, cracking himself up and rolling on the floor, delighted with his own humor, even if no one else was.

"Uh….."InuYasha started to hiccup

"You GUYS!" Shippo jumped up and down, unable to get anyone's attention or see the screen as the other huddled around it. "Hey, I'm still here you know!"

They still ignored him.

"Bring that wench to me!" Sesshomaru yelled

"No, send her to me" Koga stepped in

"Your …hic.. mated" InuYasha shook his head

"So what. My woman knows who's boss"

"Ayame would slap you silly if she heard you talking like that" Miroku grinned

"Hell yeah she would" Koga grinned

"InuYasha…." InuYasha tore his eyes away from the tv to look at the little kitsune who glared at him "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Yeah, InuYasha, tell him" Sesshomaru challenged with a poorly concealed smirk

"Uh…hic…they're" Everyone's eyes were on him, and he blushed "They're …. cleaning the hic table"

"Why are they doing it naked?"

Everyone broke up.

"Hey, Shippo" InuYasha motioned him over to him "I think its time for you….hic…to go be with the girls now.

"You guys are getting weird anyway" Shippo shook his head and left the hut

The movie ended and Miroku shut the tv off. Koga looked at InuYasha, trying not to laugh "Cleaning the table?"

"If you had a better explanation…hic…. than you should have answered him"

"InuYasha" Sesshomaru said, waiting for the hanyou to look at him

"Hic…what…"

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH" everyone jumped when Sesshomaru jumped to his feet barring his claws.

"What the hell!" InuYasha looked up, blinking at his brother

"Are you hiccupping anymore?" He grinned down

"No."

"Then it worked." Sesshomaru grinned smugly and sat back down

"Tanks, I Tink"

Miroku reached into the box and pulled out a small clear bottle and some plastic glasses.

"I don't know what this stuff is, but Kagome said to only drink a small bit of it."

He poured some and passed the bottle to InuYasha "Feh. I'm a man, I don't need to sip like a girl." The others grunted in response. InuYasha looked at the bottle "Looks like water to me." He poured his glass half full and the others copied him.

"To InuYasha and Kagome" Miroku raised his glass "May she bear him many, many children, and may they all look like her"

"Hell YA!" They downed the tequila in a single gulp and nearly choked to death

"What the HELL was that?" Sesshomaru asked

"Guess we know now why we were suppose to sip it." Miroku said, trying to catch his breath.

"Damn, I think I am getting drunk" InuYasha said

"Don't get too drunk InuYassa. Kagome might want you to clean the table later" Sesshomaru said, cracking the others up

"I'm a man dammit. I kin hold my sake. I MAN after all. I Am a MAN! A man man!" He beat on his chest "I is a tough warrior man. "

"Yah, till Kaome gets you whipped warrior man" Miroku laughed

Sesshomaru tried to figure out why there were suddenly two InuYasha's "But, I got to tell ya'll something bout this brother of mine. "He closed one eye and pointed at the Inuyasha who was left. " He's one tuff hanyou son -of- a - IN-U-yokai. Took the best I could dish out and still walkin round to talk about it"

InuYasha waved him off "You let me liff."

"Hell no. Why'd this Sessho-ma-ru-ru wanna do a dumb ass thing like that?"

"Cos, yur my bruther." he grinned "Sides, I'm too cute to kill"

"Bull. Evyone knows I got the looks."

"You wish."

"Well, I may have the looks, but, you got the woman. Kagome is one fine woman. Very fine indeed."

They all nodded

"Sango too. Cant wait till she's my wife and I get to grab her butt anytime I want to" Miroku interjected.

"I'm the luckiest son of bitch that ever lived." InuYasha nodded

"Damn right" Miroku agreed.

"Hell yeah you are." Koga looked at InuYasha "Tell you this right now. Id a kill ya to get her, cept that would'a just made her cry, so I let you live."

"Fhanks, I tink." InuYasha fixed Koga with a bloodshot eye.

"You hurt her tho…I swear I'll find you and cut your itty bitty little puppy penis off" He shook his head

"I'll show you a little pecker dickhead…I mean, I can't since I aint got one…A little one I mean …besides I aint gonna hurt her wolf-poop, I luff her."

"You better take good care off her dog-shit"

"Don't worry bout Kagome…. She's mine woman. I take care of was mine" He looked at Miroku quietly reading in the corner " Hey, Miroku, what ya lookin at?"

"Picture books that Kagome put in the box"

"Anymore DDD things? "Sesshomaru asked, "I kinda liked that DDD thing."

"Nope, but lots of pictures." He flicked a magazine to Sesshomaru

"We'll, damn. Is that all they do in your woman's place Inu yahsaa? Sure you don't wanna live there?" he snickered "Looks like more fun than battling demons"

"Hell yeah" InuYasha grinned "I mean…I think… it is" he turned redder than his robe.

"So, the truth comes out" Miroku laughed

"That's none of your bizzniss monk. And I never sa………"

"Ex-monk hanyou"

"Whaever"

"Hey, Innuyassa….you and your woman ever do that?" Sesshomaru flipped open the book for all to see

If possible, InuYasha turned even redder. Thank GOD she had removed the necklace. Otherwise, if Kagome caught wind of this she would sit him till his head flew off.

"Hey, check it out." Miroku laughed pointing at Koga

InuYasha laughed uproariously "wolf shit passed out cold!"

"Someone get some warm water!" InuYasha laughed "Kagome told me about a trick "

A few minutes later they sat in front of Koga and dipped his hand in the water, shortly they got the effect they expected. him with something before he stinks the place up!" Miroku laughed. They threw a blanket over him and left him to sleep

Miroku picked up the magazines and stacked them back in the box

"So, now what? I'm starting to get sober again" InuYasha looked up at the ceiling.

"Want some more wine?" Miroku held out a bottle

"Hell yeah." InuYasha grabbed for the bottle then sat back against the wall. "I mean, if you insist."

"Anyone wanna watch the moving thing again?" Sesshomaru asked

"I do." Miroku turned on the tv. After a awhile InuYasha tapped Sesshomaru with his foot and pointed to Miroku. His head was slumped on his shoulder and he snored

"Weakling" The elder grinned at the younger. InuYasha got up and shut the DVD off.

"Humans just aren't as strong as demons."

"Well, Koga's a demon, but, he's a wimp"

"Shall we teach him a lesson?"

"Definitely" InuYasha dug out ink and a brush and the brothers decorated Miroku's face.

"Shhhhh" Sesshomaru cautioned InuYasha to quiet his laughing, he laughed just as hard and blackened Miroku's eye's "You'll wake him up"

Sesshomaru made a few final strokes of the brush then sat back against the wall by InuYasha to admire his handiwork.

"Good work" InuYasha grinned. He picked up Miroku's almost full bottle and passed it to Sesshomaru to share "Serves him right for sneaking behind my back and plotting with Kagome." He grinned

"She went to a lot of trouble"

InuYasha nodded "That's Kagome. She does these things, without even a second thought."

"Your lucky to have her."

He nodded again "I don't deserve her. I was really stupid, for a really long time."

"No argument from me" Sesshomaru grinned and passed the bottle back

He grinned back "When I think of how close I came to losing her because of my stupidity." He shook his head

Sesshomaru shrugged "But you didn't. If it wasn't for her, I would have killed you a long time ago. So, I am thankful for her also."

InuYasha grinned mischievously "Your right, except I would have killed you, not the other way around"

Sesshomaru smiled and took the bottle back "Not a chance, but anyway, Thanks to her, we will never know." He thought a minute "Father would have approved of her as your mate."

"You think so? Keh, you'd be the one to know…I never even knew him."

"He was impressive, and intimidating."

"Even to you?"

"Particularly to me. I was like a child, even as an adult. Seeking his approval in everything. When I didn't get it the way I wished, I rebelled. Maybe my hate for you was part of my rebellion. He would be very proud of the man you have become."

"You know what I think?" InuYasha asked

"What?"

"I think I'm drunk."

Sesshomaru laughed heartily. "And you have to be at your best tomorrow."

InuYasha grinned "Kagome is going to kill me."

"She loves you. She's a good woman, a beautiful woman. Every man in this room would have gladly taken her for their mate, but you got her."

"Including you?"

"I could never have been worthy of her. Her loyalty alone amazes me."

"Jaken is loyal"

"Jaken is a whining wimp. And Kagome is much nicer to look at." He grinned slightly

"So you did notice."

"I do have eyes little brother"

"You have Rin."

"She's growing up. Soon I must begin to search out a suitable husband for her."

"Why not you?"

"She has been with me since she was a very little girl. She is as much my daughter as you are my brother."

InuYasha took the bottle back, shook it and found it empty. He reached in the box "Last bottle. There is some of that clear stuff left. I don't know about you, but I don't want to touch that crap ever again."

He gave a short laugh "I agree"

He sat back down and took a long swallow, then handed the bottle to Sesshomaru " I hope that you find someone" InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru earnestly.

"I was born to travel this world alone."

"No, I thought that once too, but.."

"Not everyone is as blessed as you. I have watched you together. It is easy to see the love you share. I cant give myself to another that freely."

"Even demons feel lonely."

"If a demon is strong enough, he can control those feelings. He must, to survive."

InuYasha sighed sadly and looked away.

"I wish there was a way for you to be there tomorrow." InuYasha said softly

"I will have no friend there, no one to represent the family."

"He will be there." Sesshomaru said with a small nod, his eyes falling to the Tetsusiaga.

"Yeah, I guess…."

Sesshomaru didn't answer. InuYasha bumped his arm "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's chin rested on his chest. InuYasha moved and gently laid him flat on the floor and covered him with a blanket. He out lasted them all, even his big brother the big strong full demon. He grinned. He had a date to keep, but he took an extra minute and covered Sesshomaru with a blanket, grinned and picked up the ink and brush.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Coming up next: Kagome's Bachelorette Party! 

Coming Soon!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 Kagome's Bachelorette Party

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome's Bachelorette Party

Kagome giggled, thinking about what awaited InuYasha in the other hut. Sango smiled knowingly. "I can't believe you made InuYasha drag all that stuff here and still managed to keep it a secret from him."

"Miroku helped a lot." Kagome smiled

"He's a good man."

"Yes, a man. No longer a monk."

Sango nodded "Yes, no longer."

----------------------------

Kagome hugged Ayame and Rin, happily surprised to see them.

"I'm so happy that you came!"

Kagome reached into the bag she had brought earlier in the day and pulled out a bottle of champagne and glasses and began passing them out. She popped the cork, scaring the other three, then quickly filled the glasses, Pausing when she came to Rin.

"Are you sure its okay for you to have this Rin-chan?"

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin accepted a glass. Now nearly fifteen and well into maturity by the standards of the times. "I swear, one minute he treats me like a baby, the next he is talking about finding me a husband."

"I think Rin loves Lord Sesshomaru" Ayame teased

"That old fart? Bite your tongue!" She rolled her eyes "Everyone expected him to claim me when I came of maturity, they have dirty minds. They can't see that Lord Sesshomaru is Otou-sama to this Rin and nothing more!"

Kagome laughed "' This Rin?' You sound more and more like him every time I see you Rin-chan."

Rin thought about what she had said and then laughed. "I guess I have picked up a few of his traits."

"Well, just don't try to kill InuYasha" Sango teased, making Kagome nearly spit her champagne out.

"Do you have the other bag Sango?"

"Yes I do. And something for the bride!" Sango held a beautifully wrapped package

"Oh Sango!"

"I gave InuYasha a note to give to your mother. She picked it out and wrapped it for me. Something for both you and InuYasha" Sango grinned

Kagome tore the paper off and sliced through the tape with her fingernail. She removed the top and looked inside, her face turned bright red.

"What's wrong Kagome? She was suppose to get something special for you, for your wedding night"

"Oh, she did" Kagome grinned

"What is it?" Rin questioned innocently

"A nightgown" Kagome held it up. It was white silk, very short, thin and easy to see through.

"That's a nightgown? Where is the bottom half?" Ayame asked, puzzled

"Ummm, this is the whole thing."

"Where you come from sounds very strange and confusing" Ayame shook her head grinning

"You don't know the half of it." Kagome shook her head. She looked up suddenly as there was a knock on the side of the hut.

"Those men, just can't live without us for one night." Kagome frowned as Sango walked to the mat covering the door. A guard covered in armor strode in before she was able to reach the door.

"Which of you wenches is Kagome?"

"I'm Kagome" She said looking stunned at the guard.

"You're to come with me by order of Lord Hininji of the North."

"Lord Hininji?" Kagome shook her head. Lord Hininji controlled the land where they had fought the final battle with Naraku, and while it was true Kagome had raised his ire by destroying an entire cherry orchard with her arrows, he had been understanding, though still not thrilled, once they had explained.

"This was all straightened out months ago, Lord Hininji pardoned me."

"You have no authority in these lands" Ayame stood trying to pull Kagome behind her while Rin could only sit at the table wide eyed in shock.

The guard refused to listen, taking Kagome's wrist and shackling her wrists together then attaching them to the chain fastened around his waist.

"Sango, get InuYasha…Hurry…" Kagome was crying in floods by now.

"Bring Lord Sesshomaru too! He has authority here!" Rin yelled behind her.

Sango began to run out, only to be pushed back in by another guard.

"How dare you!" She spluttered, looking around for Hiraikotsu.

"You needed bother yokai slayer." The second guard reached inside his armor and pulled out a flute and began to play while the second guard bent low to Kagome's ear.

"Kagome, This comes to you compliment's of The Taiyokai, the Inu no Tashio with his most sincere congratulations from Lord Sesshomaru, he is most pleased to welcome you to the family as his sister in law."

"Oh my Kami!" Sango sat back at the table while the other three looked shell shocked.

"I…I…I…don't understand…" Kagome stammered while the "guard" began to dance provocatively around her, her eyes growing huger by the minute.

"Lord Sesshomaru sent a tempter to dance for you!" Rin laughed, "I remember now, he told me it is a family tradition."

"Tempter you mean like a temptress?"

"Yes, but male!" Ayame joined in, laughing as hard as the others.

Kagome blushed hard and red as everything became more than clear to her when the tempter rubbed against her from behind. His armor now history, he wore only a loin cloth.

"Bu….Bu…" Kagome stammered, the blush spreading down her fingers while the tempter didn't miss a beat of the seductive flute music, dancing provocatively around her. "InuYasha wouldn't allow this…"

"You let him watch that dirty movie…" Sango supplied. "Besides, something tells me InuYasha doesn't know."

Kagome gasped rather loudly as she felt something beginning to grow rather firm as it rubbed against her behind.

"Um…okay, thanks….it was um….nice…and…and….and…but…but now I… uh…it's been real fun and all but…uh…Sango help…"

Sango was laughing too hard, along with the others to be of any help.

"Oi you brat" Kagome thought to herself "You just wait until YOU get married Sango!"

Kagome's didn't think her eyes could open any wider or she could be any more shocked, but she was wrong. Her eyes grew to about the size of bowling balls when she felt something definitely hard humping insistently against her while hands reached around to massage her ribcage. Kagome jerked forward, making the girls at the table laugh even harder.

"OKAY! Thanks but…th…that's really good." She gasped at her lousy choice of words "I mean far enough… now. Please take these…uh… things off."

The "guard" bowed to her and unshackled her, picking up his things and put them back on before going back out into the night, leaving Kagome to glare at the three still snickering at the table.

Kagome poured a glass of Champagne and downed it, then another, and another.

"Thanks a lot for all your help you three."

That did it…they were off again.

"I'm sorry Kagome…"Sango tried to stop herself "It was just so funny, the look on your face…and…"

"Rin…" Kagome looked at Rin, a half smile on her face. "I hope that you haven't grown too attached to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Why?" She asked with a tiny smirk.

"Because I am going to purify his ass." Kagome smiled innocently, sending the girls off into fits of laughing again.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see Shippo standing in the doorway sniffling.

"Shippo! What's wrong?"

"They were being really weird. Is it okay If I come in here?"

Sango giggled

"They aren't much better in here" Kagome rolled her eyes." But, of course it is Shippo." She held out her arms and Shippo gratefully jumped into them.

"What are they doing over there?" Sango asked

"They were laughing at the man and lady. I asked InuYasha what they were doing naked on the table and he said they were cleaning it."

Kagome spit out her mouthful of champagne in a fine spray. Sango was nearly on the floor again laughing

"Cleaning the table?" Kagome laughed, trying to catch her breath

He nodded, then whispered in her ear "I think they were having sex."

They laughed again.

"What else were they doing Shippo?" Sango asked laughing.

"Nothing. Just acting all big and tough."

Shippo dozed off and Kagome laid him on his pallet on the floor and covered him with a blanket. She turned back to Sango with a wicked grin on her face.

"Hey, let's go and spy on them" Kagome suggested

"Uh…."

"Come on! It's my party and I say lets!"

"Maybe we shouldn't." Rin looked worried

"Maybe we should" Kagome grinned

"Maybe this isn't a good idea" Ayame held back.

"Oh come on you guys!" Sango encouraged

Kagome smiled "Were going." she grabbed Sango by the hand and drug her out of the hut.

"Were staying!" Ayame and Rin laughed, not about to get caught spying.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome and Sango reached the men's hut and sat down under the window to listen. 

**"Now be quiet, or they'll catch us!" Kagome warned**

"_I don't know what this stuff is, but Kagome said to only drink a small bit of it."_

_He poured some and passed the bottle to InuYasha "Feh. I'm a man, I don't need to sip like a girl." The others grunted in response. InuYasha looked at the bottle "Looks like water to me." He poured his glass half full and the others copied him._

**"Oh no…they better not…." Kagome put her hands over her face.**

"_Hell YA!" They downed the tequila in a single gulp and nearly choked to death_

"_What the HELL was that?" Sesshomaru asked_

"_Guess we know now why we were suppose to sip it." Miroku said, trying to catch his breath._

**"Baka's.Told ya to just sip it." Kagome said, shaking her head "see what you get for not listening to me?"**

"_Damn, I think I am getting drunk" InuYasha said_

**"Listen to him. He can hardly talk" Sango laughed**

"_Don't get too drunk InuYassa. Kagome might want you to clean the table later" Sesshomaru said, cracking the others up_

**Kagome turned bright red,**

**"Now I'm really gotta purify his butt!"**

"_I'm a man dammit. I kin hold my sake. I MAN after all. I Am a MAN! A man man!" He beat on his chest "I is a tough warrior_ _man. "_

**"A manly man?" Kagome laughed out loud and Sango grabbed her head and slapped her hand over her mouth**

**"Shhhhhhhhh! Your going to get us caught" Sango laughed "by the tough warrior man"**

"_Yah, till Kaome gets you whipped" Miroku laughed _

"_But, I got to tell ya'll something bout this brother of mine. "He closed one eye and pointed at the Inuyasha who was left. " He's one tuff hanyou son -of- a - IN-U-yokai. Took the best I could dish out and still walkin round to talk about it"_

_InuYasha waved him off "You let me liff."_

"_Hell no. Why'd this Sessho-ma-ru-ru wanna do a dumb ass thing like that?"_

"_Cos, yur my bruther." he grinned "Sides, I'm too cute to kill"_

"_Bull. Evyone knows I got the looks."_

"_You wish."_

"_Well, I may have the looks, bro, but, you got the woman. Kagome is one fine woman. Very fine indeed."_

_They all nodded_

**Kagome smiled**

"_Same with Sango. Cant wait till she's my wife and I get to grab her butt anytime I want to"Miroku interjected._

**"Hmmp. He's dreaming, I'm still gonna slap him" Sango said indignantly.**

"_I'm the luckiest hanyou that ever lived."_

**"Awwww Kagome…how sweet is that?"**

"_Damn right," Miroku agreed._

"_Hell yeah you are." Koga looked at InuYasha "Tell you this right now. Id a kill ya to get her, cept that would'a just made her cry, so I let you live."_

**"Koga has no idea how lucky he is that Ayame didn't come" Sango giggled**

"_Fhanks, I tink."_

**"Kagome..he tinks" They both laughed loudly, then slapped their hands over their mouths**

"_You hurt her tho…I swear I'll find you and cut your itty bitty little puppy penis off" He shook his head_

"_I'll show you a little pecker dickhead…I mean, I can't since I aint got one…A little one I mean …besides I aint gonna hurt her wolf-poop, I luff her."_

**"Wolfpoop!" Sango giggled**

**"He luffs me." Kagome smiled**

"_You better take good care off her dogpoop"_

**"Dogpoop!" Kagome laughed and shook her head**

**"I can't imagine which is worse. Being called wolfpoop or dogpoop"**

**"Both gotta stink"**

"_Don't worry bout Kagome…. She's mine woman. I take care of was mine Hey, Miroku, what ya lookin at_?"

"_Picture books that Kagome put in the box"_

**Kagome's blushed and grinned**

**"He really does love you." Sango smiled**

**"Just like Miroku loves you." Kagome smirked "He's looking at the dirty magazines!"**

"_anymore DDD things? "Sesshomaru asked, "I kinda liked that DDD thing."_

"**Who would have thought Sesshomaru would turn out to be such a pervert?" Kagome shook her head, having already decided that InuYasha didn't need to know about her welcoming "tradition" from Sesshomaru. InuYasha would kill him.  
**

"_Nope, but lots of pictures." _

"_We'll, damn. Is that all they do in your woman's place Inu yahsaa? Sure you don't wanna live there?" he snickered "Looks like more fun than battling yokai"_

"_Hell yeah it is" InuYasha grinned "I mean…I think…hear it is" he turned redder than his robe._

**Kagome gasped "We didn't…we never…" She glowed bright pink**

**"Never?"**

**"NO! Oh is he going to get it for that!"**

**"You can't tell him you heard, were not suppose to be listening remember?"**

**Kagome pouted "Oh yeah. InuYasha, you hentai pig. Oink! " she started laughing**

"_Hey, Innuyassa….you and your woman ever do that?" Sesshomaru flipped open the book for all to see_

**Kagome gasped again**

**"Innuyassa?" Sango grinned**

**"Must be the tequila. I warned them" Kagome shook her head**

_"So, the truth comes out" Miroku laughed_

_"That's none of your bizzniss monk. And I never sa………"_

_"Ex-monk hanyou"_

_"Whaever"_

"_Hey, check it out." Miroku laughed pointing at Koga_

_InuYasha laughed uproariously "wolf shit passed out cold!"_

"_Someone get some warm water!" InuYasha laughed "Kagome told me about a trick "_

**"Oh no! They're not going to…………." Kagome giggled**

**"Yes they are!"**

_"Do something before he stinks the place up!" Sesshomaru laughed._

**"Uh, guess so." Kagome laughed and toppled them both onto their sides**

"_So, now what? I'm starting to get sober again" InuYasha looked up at the ceiling. _

"_Want some more wine?" Miroku held out a bottle_

"_Hell yeah." InuYasha grabbed for the bottle then sat back against the wall._

**"Come on, their quieting down now." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to her feet "We better go before we get caught"**

When they were a safe distance from the hut Kagome and Sango dissolved into laughter. They went and sat out side on a tree stump with the last of the champagne.

"It's late…I guess I should go home and get my beauty sleep."

"You have a really big day tomorrow. I wish we could be there."

"I do too" Kagome hugged Sango " You're like my sister Sango. Pretty soon we will both be married and having babies. After tonight everything changes" Kagome sounded a little sad

"Don't sound so sad!" Sango bumped her with her elbow "Sure, things will be different. But, how we all feel about each other isn't going to change. Shippo will be with you and InuYasha, and Miroku and I won't be far away."

"Your right." Kagome smiled " It seems like so long ago doesn't it? When we still looking for the Shikon no Tama shards"

"Well, it has been awhile. I am glad that you and InuYasha are still able to pass through the well

"We are too. This is suppose to be a surprise but. On the next full moon night we are going to use the jewel, so I can become a hanyou inu youkai, like InuYasha."

"Kagome! That's some surprise."

"That way If I get caught on this side of the well, eventually I can see my family again. It will take many years for me, but for them, it will be instant."

"That's good thinking" Sango yawned "I think this wine has made me tired" She said getting to her feet. "The next time I see you, you will be married. To The Tough WARRIOR MAN" Sango giggled and hugged Kagome. Kagome watched her walk back to the hut, then headed for the well. She was just about to jump in when she changed her mind.

She sat outside the door of the hut, listening in on the brothers.

"_You're lucky to have her."_

"_I don't deserve her. I was really stupid, for a really long time."_

"_No argument from me" _

"_When I think of how close I came to losing her because of my stupidity." _

_Sesshomaru shrugged "But you didn't. If it wasn't for her, I would have killed you a long time ago. So, I am thankful for her also."_

"_Your right, except I would have killed you, not the other way around" _

"_Thanks to her, we will never know. Father would have approved of her as your mate."_

Kagome closed her eyes, warmed by the words of her soon to be brother in law. She thought about the long road they had taken to get to this place. It had been a hard tough life. But when she heard InuYasha declare his love, it was so worth it.

"_Last bottle. There is some of that clear stuff left. I don't know about you, but I don't want to touch that crap ever again."_

"_I agree"_

" _I hope that you find someone" _

"_I was born to travel this world alone."_

"_No, I thought that once too, but.."_

"_Not everyone is as blessed as you. I have watched you together. It is easy to see the love you share. I can't give myself to another that freely." _

"_Even demons feel lonely."_

"_If a demon is strong enough, he can control those feelings. He must, to survive."_

_InuYasha sighed sadly and looked away. _

"_I wish there was a way for you to be there tomorrow." InuYasha said softly _

"_I will have no friends there, no one to represent the family."_

"_He will be there." Sesshomaru said with a small nod, his eyes falling to the Tetsusiaga._

"_Yeah, I guess…."_

_Sesshomaru didn't answer. InuYasha bumped his arm "Sesshomaru?"_

They had been quiet for a long time, Kagome began to wonder if InuYasha had fallen asleep too. She opened her eyes, blinking at a dark shadow above her.

"Nosy woman"

She smiled "Perverted InuYokai"

He grinned down at her and reached out his hand.


	6. Chapter 6 Wedding Day Part One

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

---Wedding Day---

Part One -

* * *

-

* * *

They had been quiet for a long time; Kagome began to wonder if InuYasha had fallen asleep too. She opened her eyes blinking at a dark shadow above her.

"Nosy woman"

She smiled "Perverted InuYokai"

He grinned down at her and reached out his hand. She took it and pulled herself up against him. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He picked her up and carried her.

"Are you tired?" He asked

She nodded "Very"

"We better get you home then" He jumped into the well, emerging seconds later on the other side. He didn't put her down, but carried her as he walked to her house.

"Did you enjoy yourself" She asked, trying to hide a yawn

"It was very ……….. Interesting. Were you spying long?"

She giggled and shook her head "Only a few minutes"

InuYasha shook his head "And you call me a pervert"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She smiled

"I never said that" He grinned

"I'm sure you hated every minute of it." Her brown eyes glistened up at him

"Never said that either. Hang on tight" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he jumped to her window, opened it and carried her inside. He sat on the bed with her. Neither moved for a long time.

"Kagome"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to go into Sota's room to sleep"

"Mhhmm"

He turned to put her down on the bed.

"InuYasha, don't leave." She sat up and took her nightgown from under her pillow. She put it over her head and removed her clothes under it so he couldn't see. She tumbled into her bed and he helped her with the covers, tucking her in. He kissed her gently on the lips and straightened to leave. Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep"

"Kagome, if your grandfather and mother find me in here in the morning, I won't be able to father children."

She giggled a little "Would you stay if I said I wanted to wash the table?"

He grinned "Damn Shippo."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He lowered his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. She put her hand behind his neck, tangling it in his hair and pulled him back down to her when he tried to back off. He lay down next to her and held her to him, he broke the kiss.

"I love you" He whispered in the darkness.

"I love you." She smiled and opened her eyes, giggling. "My tough warrior man"

"Nosy woman" He rested his head next to hers on the pillow and closed his eyes, just for a minute.

"I can't wait to be your wife"

"InuYasha?"

He was sound asleep. She snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome snuggled into the warm chest in front of her. The pre-dawn breeze blew in from the partially opened window, carrying a trace of the early morning dew. She smiled, remembering being carried through the same window a couple hours before by her tough warrior man.

Kagome didn't even have time to open her eyes before she heard her bedroom door creep open and her light was clicked on. She winced, waiting for the coming shout.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA! What do you think you are doing?"

Her mother grabbed at InuYasha, then took his sleeve and pulled him from the bed. InuYasha fell hard onto the floor.

"What the…."

"No! InuYasha, Kagome! You must not be together tonight!" She took his hand and pulled at him. He obediently rose and followed her.

She pointer her finger at Kagome "You, get more sleep. You have a big day coming very soon. And you don't want black bags under your pretty eyes. And you!" she turned to InuYasha again "I catch you in here again I'll arrange it so that you and Kagome will need to adopt to make me a grandmother!"

"Yes Mama" Kagome said snuggling down into her blankets while InuYasha had faced down Naraku, but this was a terror in a tiny package that he would wish on any man yokai or human…the irate future mother-in-law.

She turned to InuYasha and pulled him into the hallway, clicking the door shut behind her.

"Young people today!"

He didn't dare remind her that he was actually from five hundred years in the past.

"You mustn't sleep together until you are married!"

"We've slept together lots of times"

"But not the night before your wedding InuYasha!"

"We didn't do anything. We've never…."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him and patted his arm warmly.

"I know. I trust you with my Kagome. I know you respect her and you love her. But the wedding night must be special. It should not be like any other night. Trust me, you will see."

She hugged him quickly and his eyes misted. Mrs. Higurashi looked at him with the eyes of a mother, seeing sadness as he sat down on the bed.

"InuYasha, why are you sad? This is a happy day. Don't worry, I want many grandchildren, I wouldn't really hurt you." She sat on Sota's desk chair across from him.

InuYasha smiled and shook his head.

"It's not that…it's just… I just…"

She smiled at him, encouraging him to go on.

"Okaa and Otou, mine, have both passed. I've been wishing they could be here. You spoke to me like a mother just now, you reminded me of my Okaa, I could almost hear my Okaa-Chan's voice in yours."

Mrs. Higurashi leaned over and took his hand "I am sorry that you're Okaa and Otou can't be here InuYasha. I wish so much that Kagome's Otou could be here for her. Soon InuYasha, you will have a new Otouto, and a new Ojii and a new Okaa. I can never replace your Okaa, but, I am here for you as I am Sota and Kagome. From now on, you may call me Okaa, if you wish."

He smiled up at her, it was obvious how Kagome could be so loving, she'd had a good teacher.

"Kagome is lucky to have you for a Okaa Mrs.….….Okaa-chan"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and patted his shoulder. "Speaking of Kagome…..stay away ..." She raised a small fist and shook it "Or I shall punish you until you are black and blue! Go to sleep now, you must not have bags under your pretty eyes either." InuYasha grinned and lay down, hearing the small click as she shut the door.

He heard the sound of tapping coming from the window. He went to it and saw Kagome smiling at him. He opened the window and leaned out.

"Your mother sees you out here she is going to castrate me."

"I didn't get to say goodnight." She smiled and he kissed her

"I didn't mean to fall asleep and get you into trouble. It was that damn sake" He shook his head.

She grinned and kissed him

"The next time I see you will be tomorrow night at our wedding." she smiled

He pulled her partly in the window so he could hold her. He let her go a little so he could look into her eyes. He started to lower his head to kiss her, but was cut off

"Get back in this bed young lady!" Her mother yelled from the doorway of her room "You two lovebirds are sorely testing my patience! Do I need to get Otou and Ojii's swords and sleep on your floor Kagome?"

Kagome and InuYasha laughed. She kissed him quickly then scrambled to her own window. He stripped down to his fundoshi and lay in the warm bed. He heard tapping coming from the wall. He tapped back and picked up Sota's walkie talkie, putting it close to his ear.

"I Love you InuYasha"

He smiled

"I love you Kagome"

He rested his hand on the wall and closed his eyes. On the other side of the wall, Kagome did the same.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha woke still facing the wall; he tapped lightly, no response. He tapped again.

"Don't bother"

He turned to see Sota digging around in the closet looking for something

"Huh?"

"They left a couple minutes ago."

InuYasha sat up against the headboard.

"Where did they go?"

"First they were going out to breakfast, then to get Kagome's hair and stuff done. And something about waxing or other on her legs."

"Huh?"

"I don't know, I told her last week to just let her armpit hair grow and just curl that too and she hit me."

"Why?"

"Got me. Anyway, Grandpa made breakfast for us, he sent me up for the shoe shine kit, but he said not to wake you up. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm always an early riser anyway. Besides, I have something I need to do on the other side of the well."

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you …um…Never mind."

"What?"

"Could you try and take me with you?"

"I don't think you can"

"Yeah I can! I went with Kagome once, she held onto me really tight when she jumped. But I didn't get to see anything but the well, Kagome made me come right back. She said it was too dangerous because of Naroki or Maraku or something like that."

"Naraku. But, he's dead now. I could use a little help. Ok, we can try if your Ojii says its ok."

"Yay! Get dressed and let's go!" Sota bounded down the stairs, InuYasha chuckled and got dressed. They gobbled down breakfast and told grandpa Higurashi their plans.

"Just make sure your back before the sunsets. If your not here in plenty of time before your change Kagome is going to have a conniption fit!"

"We wont be more than an hour or two, just have to take some stuff to uh….for the …..tonight, for later."

"When you have sex with Kagome?"

InuYasha and Grandpa Higurashi spit food across the table.

"What?" Sota blinked

"Uh……"

"It's not like it's a secret, everyone knows you're going on your honeymoon after the wedding, and everyone knows what you do on a honeymoon"

InuYasha turned many lovely shades of red, finally settling on a shade just a bit darker than his hoari.

"Sota, such things are not discussed at the breakfast table. It isn't proper." Grandpa said giving Sota a stern look, but failing badly at keeping the mirth out of his eyes.

Sota shrugged. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just know I get to go through the well!"

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome and her mother sat in the small sitting room in the seamstress's tea room waiting for her to finish making a minor alteration to shorten the hem on her Wedding Kimono and dress. She was wearing a twelve layer kimono, the kind that InuYasha often spoke of his mother wearing, for the ceremony, but she was wearing a more modern western style wedding dress for the party afterward. Their wedding would be a nice mixture of traditions, some new, like the rings and vows and some old, like honoring her mother. And some very old like the san-san-kudo.

She was anxious; InuYasha wouldn't let her see the vows she had written, even though she had offered to share hers. InuYasha was passionate and strongly worded at times, He had teased her about using the F word every other word a lot, and though she knew it was teasing, wedding day jitters worked on her to turn it into a legitimate concern. He wouldn't show them to anyone.

"Kagome, I promise, InuYasha was just teasing about using that word in his words to you."

Kagome looked up from her fingers to her mother and smiled. Mama smiled softly back.

"You know me too well Mama."

"So stop frowning, you're going to crease your face and make yourself look tired."

"I am tired." She shrugged

"Because you were out tip toeing on rooftops at three in the morning." Mrs. Higurashi shook her finger at Kagome

Kagome smiled. "I hope someday when InuYasha and I have children our radar is as good as yours is."

"It will be. You'll see."

Kagome thought about the next night, and what they planned to do. Guilt crept up into her chest about waiting to tell her mother until after the deed was done. She couldn't, she had to tell her.

"I know it will be Mama. Because were taking certain steps."

"Steps? Kagome, you come sit by me now and you tell me what you two are up to"

Kagome told her everything, their concerns about losing the portal through the well, about their children being part demon, but too small a part to be accepted as a yokai or defend themselves but too great a part to be accepted by humans. Then she told her their plans for the Shikon no Tama. Mrs. Higurashi was silent and straight lipped with the news. She seemed less than pleased. Mrs. Hyung came out and Kagome went back to try the dress on again, it fit perfect this time so it was bagged and they got in the car and began to head for home. Still Mrs. Higurashi had said nothing.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled into a small ice cream shop and parked. She went in and Kagome started to get out, but Mama put out her hand, signaling that she should wait, and left Kagome alone in the car. Kagome swept away tears. Her wedding was ruined. What had she been thinking? She should have just waited until it was finished like InuYasha said. Would she have to choose now? Between her family and InuYasha? Wasn't she doing this for her family too?

The wedding was only a couple hours away. Her hair and nails were done. She'd even had a massage and gotten her teeth cleaned. All that remained was to put on her make up and dress & kimono outer layers. The caterers had to be arriving right about now; the guests wouldn't be too far behind.

What had she done?

Mrs. Higurashi came from the store with two double hot fudge and brownie sundaes and waved Kagome over to a table outside. Kagome tied her scarf loosely over her hair and got out of the car to join Mama. Double hot fudge and brownie sundaes were a Higurashi tradition, comfort food to share over bad or difficult news.

Kagome looked down and began to cry.

"Please Mama, don't make me chose." she whispered

"Chose?"

"Between the family and InuYasha."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes opened wide in surprise then realization. She put her arms around Kagome.

"Oh no, my darling. You misunderstand. We love InuYasha and are happy to have him join the family. And what you want to do is a sweet and noble thing. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said nothing and led you to misunderstand. The problem isn't you darling."

"But there is a problem, something to do with my taking InuYasha's heritage."

"No, there is no problem with InuYasha's heritage. I think you would look adorable with his ears. It is our ancestry. "

"Our ancestry? Were we yokai slayers or something that forbids me from…? "

"No, no. "She smiled "But, there is something I must tell you. Something you and InuYasha must take into consideration before you make this decision. Something that only three people know about, and only one of them is still alive, as far as I know anyway. On this side of the well anyway. One on the other side knew, but I don't know if she is still are alive or not."

"On the other side? How is………" Kagome looked at her, eyes wide. "You mean Otou? Came from the well?"

She shook her head.

"Then ….?" Kagome drew a blank for a moment, and then realization dawned on her "Okaa-chan? You came from the well?"

"Almost twenty-five years ago now."

"Why haven't you ever told me?"

"It is forbidden."

"Can you tell me about it? Now?"

She nodded

"I was fifteen, like you. I always felt strange in my village. Like I didn't belong there. I had heard the legend, of a young, very handsome yokai who was pinned to a tree in the forest of InuYasha. But of course, young girls were not allowed out of the village, and certainly never into the forest of InuYasha. The stories were terrible, of how he deceived and killed the village priestess."

"Kikyo."

"Yes. But, I always felt drawn to the forest for some reason, and one day I made it out with no one seeing me, and I saw the great demon. And his face was sweet and so kind and gentle looking. And his ears were so cute, I tweaked them."

"I did too." Kagome said with a smile and blush

"I started visiting him in the forest. For many months I did this, because, I felt like he was my friend. After all, he was stuck too, forced to be somewhere he didn't belong either. And I never had many friends you know. I started doing silly things like trimming the ends of his hair and claws. And reading to him. One day I got careless and I was followed, by a group of younger, meaner girls. They saw me and ran to tattle. I jumped into the well to hide and this blue light surrounded me. I guess you know."

Kagome nodded

"I climbed out of the well on this side and your father was there, rebuilding a wall that had fallen during a storm. I stayed for a very long time, I was afraid to go back you see, because of my sneaking out to care for the yokai. Your father and grandfather tutored me and caught me up with other girls my age so I could go to school. When I graduated, your father had finished college and we were married. Just after you were born I returned through the well with you and your father, my father had died, but Mother was still alive. She told me of our family's curse."

"Curse?"

"Long ago our ancestor, Selya, was among the first women to settle on these lands. These were wild lands then, demons and enchantresses and wizards and sirens ruled the land and they didn't take well to humans taking over their land. Selya was married to Aru. Aru was a handsome man, and an enchantress named Cytra became enamored with him. Selya was very beautiful, much more than any enchantress. Cytra called on Selya and warned her to step aside so that she could have Aru for herself, but Selya loved her husband, and she was carrying his child. When she refused, Cytra struck a curse on Selya's womb and she lost the child she carried, a son. Aru was a powerful magician, so when Selya became pregnant again, Aru placed a blessing around her, so that Cytra could not bring death upon her or those that came from her womb or nursed from her. He also placed a barrier around the palace, blocking others from entering.

"Many years passed and Selya bore Aru five daughters, but she lost six sons to premature birth. Aru and Selya were good people, and loved by so many in the growing village. A young widow died, leaving behind a son only a few months old, her last wish was that Aru and Selya be given her son as their own. Finally they had their son. Selya had just given birth to her last daughter, so she nursed him and he too became safe from any death that Cytra might try to bring on them"

"A few more years passed and Selya and Aru's eldest daughter, Serea, had fallen in love with and married a very rich and handsome young lord from the south. When they found they were to become grandparents Aru opened his barrier around the palace to the village so that they might celebrate and share their joy. No one had seen or heard from Cytra since she had placed the curse on Selya, it was assumed that she had died. But she was very much alive.

"Cytra had never stopped loving Aru, and her hatred for Selya had grown to include her daughters as well, they were ten times as beautiful as Selya was. The week of the celebration Cytra became determined to win Aru for herself. She arrived disguised as a homely beggar, an old villager. When she was inside the barrier, she cast off her peasants clothes to reveal her true self... Cytra gave Selya one last warning to step aside so that she might have Aru for herself. Selya of course, refused, knowing that Cytra couldn't hurt them.

"When Cytra saw that they had indeed somehow parented a son she went into a rage and placed a curse on the eldest daughter, who carried her first child, a daughter, in her womb. The first born girl child in every generation would unable to find true love, for the one that was their destiny would be separated from them by an insurmountable amount of time."

"Like me and InuYasha" Kagome said, her eyes wide

"And your father and I. You are a first born girl,"

"And so are you." Kagome finished "And the well?"

"Sometime passed and Aru was a very, very old man. Selya was dying and on her death bed she begged Aru to find someway to break the curse. His granddaughter was a spinster, as was his great granddaughter. He knew Cytra's curse to be true. He went to her, begging for mercy. Cytra had found a young lover and only laughed at Aru; he was far from the handsome man he had once been you see. She gave him one drop of water and told him to figure out a way to form the drop of water into a portal between ages.  
"There was one condition, the daughters couldn't know of the portal until they found it on their own. If told about it, the portal would not open for them. The cursed daughters of Aru would be able to use the portal, and it would take her to the time where her destiny awaited her. Aru was much more plucky than Cytra imagined of course, He had a deep well dug and put the drop of water in it. That well became known as the bone eaters well. This is what you must know though Kagome, before you make your final decision about the Shikon no Tama. The portal will never close for you, or for your destiny."

"If I don't have a daughter, will the curse be broken?"

"No. This curse has never died. But, no daughter has not found her way to the well either. Aru and Selya have always found someway to lead them there. With you, it was the Shikon no Tama. With me it was the forest of my daughter's destiny."

"That's why…"

"Why what?"

"I always wondered why you never freaked out about InuYasha following me home and dragging me off…." Kagome grinned "That's why you practically knocked him down to tweak his ears when he came after me!"

Mrs. Higurashi giggled "So much became clear to me that day, I wanted to tell you everything, but I feared it was too soon and I didn't want to jeopardize your destiny."

"Oh my. Okaa-chan, this is unbelievable. How all of this interwove."

"Just remember, do not tell your daughter, should you have a daughter first."

"I will remember. Thank you for telling me Okaa-chan." They hugged and made a mad dash for the car...now they were really running late.

* * *

-

* * *

"Oh boy, were late."

"Kagome is so going to kill you!"

"Hey, it's not like I could let that yokai attack the village. I had to take care of it!" InuYasha prepared to jump into the well. He and Sota were both head to toe covered in blue and yellow yokai guts.

"Let's just go, maybe they aren't even back yet."

Their hopes were dashed the minute they stepped out of the well and heard Mrs. Higurashi ordering the caterers around in the tent next door...

"Oh hell, damn it their back." Sota said

"Stop swearing Sota" InuYasha bopped him softly on top of the head

"Why? You do it. You even said Fu…." InuYasha slapped his hand over Sota's mouth

"Just be quiet and sneak to the house." InuYasha said in whispers. As he opened the door. They tip toed out, trying to be quiet. They made it about five steps before they were stopped.

"What in heavens name have you two been doing?"

They both stopped in mid-tiptoe and turned around, quick to blame the other.

"It was his idea" InuYasha pointed at Sota

"He made me go" Sota pointed at InuYasha

Mrs. Higurashi stood hands on hips.

"You both realize that I know you're full of it. InuYasha, you're a few hundred years old, act like it. Sota, what do you mean by going through the well without asking me first?"

"I asked Grandpa."

"Grandpa would let you roll around in broken glass "

"Only once." he mumbled "and it wasn't that much."

"You did?" InuYasha looked at him, a new respect growing for his little brother to be.

"Well, kind of, it was mostly………"

"Stay focused you two. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

They lowered their heads, shuffling their feet and spoke in unison.

"Sorry Okaa-chan"

"Sorry Okaa-chan"

"You should be."

"We are" Sota said.

"He should be sorrier than me, since it was his idea." InuYasha put in.

"You're the one who wanted to fight the yokai"

"You did too"

"Did not"

"Did t………."

"InuYasha, the sun is starting to go down. Kagome could look out her window anytime, and do you know what she will do if she sees you like that?"

Sota drew his finger across his throat and made a choking noise

"Or worse." Mrs. Higurashi said "So I suggest you go and get cleaned up and changed. Sota you shower after InuYasha and get ready. For now make sure Kagome doesn't see InuYasha. Or else…"

Sota made the finger across the throat gesture.

"Right." InuYasha leapt into the house and up the stairs.

To Be Continued...

Coming Next:

The day turns emotional as InuYasha turns human and the ceremony draws closer. InuYasha doesn't want to go through his change without Kagome, but, never fear…the girls got a plan.

Wedding Day: part two


	7. Chapter 7 Wedding Day Part Two

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Wedding Day

Part two

* * *

InuYasha took off his clothes and put on the soft terry cloth robe Kagome had given him. He looked out the window at the impending dark, then at the mirror. His hair was already darkening. By the time he was out of the shower his change would be complete. 

Usually she sat close to him and held his hand while it happened. Since they had been engaged they had lain next to each other and she held him while he changed. He didn't want to be alone while it happened, he wanted her. He could hear Kagome bumping around next door in her room. He stood by the wall and pressed his cheek against it. Her room went quiet and he heard a soft knock a bit further down on the wall.

"InuYasha?"

He heard her voice and looked down. It was Sota's two way radio, they had used them more than a couple times in the past month that he had been here with her. He picked it up and pressed the button

"Kagome…"

"I thought you might be lonely right about now. I turned the radio's on when Mama was yelling at you and Sota outside."

"You knew I'd need you."

"Are you by the wall?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. So, put your hand on the wall and just pretend were holding hands."

InuYasha smiled "I already am. So you know huh?"

"Yeah"

"How?"

"I sensed yokai that wasn't you. I looked out and saw you and Sota all slimy. The village was attacked huh?"

"Yeah. Nothing major though. Kaede and Miroku could have handled it with sutras but, I was already there."

"You wanted to show off because Sota was there."

"Well, that too." He laughed. "Soon I guess we'll be doing this for each other."

"What?"

"Helping each other through our night."

"Actually there's something we need to talk about."

"Have you changed your mind about becoming hanyou?" He felt his canines begin to slide up into his gums.

"No, not really. It's too involved to get into now, like this. We'll talk about it later. For now you just need to know that I know for a fact the well will always let us through, so we don't need to use that as a reason."

"I thought that wasn't the real reason we decided to do it anyway." he felt a pin prick of anger. Hadn't their children been the real reason?

"I know, but it's good to know anyway." She sounded a bit defensive.

"I know, sorry."

"It's ok. I know how hard this time is for you."

"Yeah, but shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I pretty much am. Just need to get dressed and I need Mama for that. She's with the caterers yelling at them right now."

He didn't say anything

"Your ears moving?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I know how much you hate that part."

"It doesn't hurt. It just feels so weird. It's kind of like, imagine if someone took your arm off and put it on top of your shoulder instead of the side."

"That would be strange."

"Well, if you do still do it, you'll see."

"I haven't really changed my mind you know. Wonder what I'll look like with white hair?"

"You might not you know. There are women Inu with black hair. It's rare, but…"

"You never told me that."

"What do you mean? I just did?"

"Very funny Dog-boy"

"Back at you…soon to be dog wench."

Kagome laughed. "Dog wench…Really InuYasha, that better not become you're "pet" name for me"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll….I'll figure something out." She laughed

"Hey, I'm done I think. Worst part anyway. I better hit the shower or your mothers going to be chasing me around with the meat cleaver or something."

Kagome laughed. "She'll be yours too in a little more than an hour you know."

"And you'll be mine. I love you Kagome"

"I've been yours since I first met you. I love you too." she clicked off and he ran his hand down the wall, certain that she was doing the same thing.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome ran her hand down the wall, sighing deeply. She heard the door next to hers click shut, then the bathroom door. Shortly the water turned on and she knew InuYasha was in the shower. She tossed the radio down on the bed beside her, glad that she had turned them on. He hated his time of change, how weak he became. She was proud that he had learned to trust her enough to let her be strong for him. 

She looked up at a soft knocking at the door,

"Kagome? It's Mama"

"Come in"

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and walked in, turning to shut the door.

"How pretty you look" Kagome said

"Yes, this bathrobe brings out the color in my eyes don't you think?" Mrs. Higurashi teased.

"I meant your hair and make up." Kagome laughed

"I know, I'll dress after I trim InuYasha's hair. How funny he asked me to don't you think?"

Kagome thought back on how as a girl in the village before coming through the well, she had snuck into the forest and tended InuYasha as he slept.

"Do you think maybe some part of him, deep down remembers a girl tending to him?"

"I don't know. Perhaps you can find out."

"Maybe. Mama, why did you do it?"

"Why?"

"Were you in love with InuYasha?"

"Oh my heavens no!"

"Why would you go to so much……?"

"I didn't have many friends. I was a strange child, I felt odd, like I had nothing in common with the other children in the village. I would imagine that was because of the curse. I felt a bond with InuYasha; I guess we both know why I felt that too."

"I think were still going to use the Shikon no Tama."

"But you haven't even……."

"Yes we have." Kagome grinned and held up the radio

"You sneaky children! Now, up with you and let's get you dressed!"

--

* * *

-

* * *

"Kagome, you look so beautiful." Mrs. Higurashi gave the twelve layers a final adjustment 

"This is so heavy. I hope I don't trip over all these folds"

"You'll be fine. Now finish your hair, and I will go and finish helping InuYasha. Grandpa will be up soon"

Mrs. Higurashi stopped at the door and looked back at Kagome.

"What is it Mama?"

"The next time I see your face you'll be married."

Kagome rushed forward and embraced her mother.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha gave the straps a final adjustment and then stood up. 

"There, that better?"

"Yeah, seems right now." Sota stood in front of the mirror looking at InuYasha's feet. No begging or pleading could get him into shoes, so Mrs. Higurashi had given in and met him halfway with sandals and socks. She had made a special black hakema with a blinding white robe, on the outside, Sesshomaru had given him the hoari that his father had owned and worn for formal occasions. It was also black with red and gold thread in an intricate leaf design around the Inu and Inu no Tashio insignia.

He stood in front of the mirror, feeling like he was looking back at a total stranger with his black hair blue eyes and black clothing. He had a momentary twinge of fear that he wouldn't be able to recognize Kagome either. She wouldn't let him see either dress, the one for the reception or the kimono for the ceremony. He only knew what he'd been able to scare out of Sota, that it was a twelve layer kimono like his mother had once worn.

That was just one more thing that made him love Kagome, that she would find some way to honor his mother during their wedding, even though she had died long before. When he said he wanted to wear Tetsusiaga she understood without explanation, He would be wearing Tetsusiaga to honor his father; they would both be carrying ancient Higurashi fans.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Sota yelled

Mrs. Higurashi entered with her small scissors.

"Ready?"

InuYasha smiled. "Yeah."

"Ok, sit down and put a towel over you."

Sota handed him the towel and he removed his hoari, just to be on the safe side. He wrapped the towel around his neck and sat in the chair near the mirror. Mrs. Higurashi attacked his long hair with a wide toothed comb and began to clip the ends. InuYasha looked into the mirror critically.

"I wonder what I would look like with short hair."

"What do you mean?" Sota asked

"No one in this time has long hair. Just wondered what I would look like with my hair like theirs."

"Don't InuYasha." Mrs. Higurashi laughed "Don't even entertain the thought"

"What?"

"Kagome would kill you if you cut all your hair off."

He shrugged. "Didn't say I wanted to do it. I just wondered what it would look like. Besides, it would mostly grow back in a couple weeks."

"Well, you could sort of find out." Sota said

"How?" InuYasha asked with interest

"Easy, let Mama braid it down the back"

"Oh no, Kagome wouldn't like that either." Mrs. Higurashi said shaking her head. "Sota, you should go see your sister one last time before she is married. I think she would like that" She bent and picked up a piece of hair. "Here give her this to go with the white lock she has in her locket."

"Okay, okay"

Sota took the hair and scampered from the room.

"It must have been hard for you." InuYasha said playing with the towel, making the hair slide onto the floor

"What?"

"Raising two kids, without a husband."

"Sometimes, it was. But I did have Kagome's grandfather to help"

"I worry that something will happen to me, and Kagome will be left alone."

"You mustn't do that. If it is going to happen it will happen, and no amount of worrying will change that. You should live life, not spend it worrying about the end of it."

"I guess your right."

"InuYasha. I am Kagome's mother, soon to be yours, you must learn, I am always right."

"Kagome says she's always right."

"Not when Mama is around. Unless we agree. Now hold still or you may yet find out what it is like to have short hair."

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome sat on the side of her bed stiffly, partly careful not to wrinkle herself, partly because the folds held her stiffly as if she were encased in cardboard. Grandpa would be here any minute. The time for the wedding was only about thirty minutes away. 

There was a tiny knock on the door, and a soft voice.

"Kagome, can I come in for a sec?" It was Sota "I have something for you"

"Yeah, okay."

Slowly he turned the knob then stood there staring at her with the door wide open.

"Hurry and shut the door! It won't do for InuYasha to see me yet!"

Sota blinked and turned and shut the door.

"I'm sorry sis. It's just………"

"What?" she said, instantly defensive.

"I've never seen you look so pretty before."

Kagome smiled

"You think I look pretty? Really?"

Sota nodded

"Do you think InuYasha will too?"

"Unless he's stupid he will."

Kagome smiled. "How does he look?"

"Like InuYasha, except in black and white."

"He looks good though huh?"

"He was trying to talk Mama in to cutting his hair short."

"He what?" Kagome's eyes widened in alarm

"He was just kidding." Sota laughed

"Oh you" Kagome pushed on his shoulder a bit "What did you bring for me?"

"Here" He handed her the pieces of InuYasha's hair

"Oh, for my locket! Thank you"

"Mama, thought of it"

It figures, It was the kind of thing Mama was always coming up with, little things, but important things.

"I cant believe your getting married and going away."

"You sound like your going to miss me."

"Maybe I am."

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but heard a door knob turn

"Oh, its them, I want to sneak a peek!" She rushed to her door and cracked it open.

"Oh shoot. I'm too late. All I saw was his back" She turned and closed the door.

"Least he still has all his hair." She looked at Sota, he looked ready to cry.

"Hey, Sota, what's wrong?"

"Why do you have to go so far away to live?"

Kagome sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

"You really are going to miss us huh? You and InuYasha have gotten pretty close I guess."

"Not just InuYasha, you too."

"Aw Sota. Well, you can come and visit us, we know you can go thorough the well now, and we'll come here and visit too."

"But you won't be living here in the room next to me."

"No, I guess I won't. But I was never here anyway, not for the past few years."

"Still not the same."

"Oh, come here. Don't make me cry now! You'll mess up my make up you goofball!" They hugged each other, neither wanting to be the first to let go.

There was a brief knock on the door and it swung open. Grandpa Higurashi stood in the open doorway.

"It's time to start Kagome."

Kagome let Sota go and smiled at him. She wiped her face carefully and arranged her headpieces and picked up her flowers, then walked to the door.

"You look lovely Kagome" Grandpa kissed her cheek and took her arm to lead her down the stairs.

"Thank you." She smiled

At the back door leading to the garden she took a final peek and saw InuYasha standing in front. He looked so handsome! In just a few minutes they would be married, she could scarcely believe it.

She adjusted everything one last time and the door was opened. She took her first step out into the evening.

* * *

-Coming up next-

* * *

------- In the InuYasha and Kagome Wedding Series!------

* * *

-THE BIG MOMENT-

* * *

-HAS FINALLY ARRIVED-

* * *

-INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED-

* * *

-AND YOUR INVITED-

* * *

_ - InuYasha and Kagome's Wedding-_

* * *

_--------!!!!!Coming Soon!!!!!--------_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_


	8. Chapter 8 INUYASHA AND KAGOMES WEDDING

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property if Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome's Wedding

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome stood waiting for the music to begin. She was ready, she had never been more sure about anything in her life. How much she and InuYasha had been through together! 

The music started and she began her walk to him. Her mind flashed back to that first moment when she laid eyes on him, pinned to the tree by Kikyo's arrow. The first time she touched him when she reached out and touched his ears. Somehow, her spirit had awoken him, and then she set him free, and a part of her had been set free too.

She remembered thinking him a wild animal then, he had wanted to kill her, tried to kill her. He was tamed by Kaede's necklace of subjugation, and somehow they became friends. She didn't know when she fell in love with him; the first time he made her heart thump in her chest was their first new moon together. The first time he admitted that he liked her scent. But then Urasue brought Kikyo back and everything changed. How many times had Kikyo almost torn them apart?

No, she wasn't going to let bad memories ruin the day. Kikyo was finally at rest. She and InuYasha had both watched as she had risen, giving them her blessing as she faded.

InuYasha fought tears as Kagome walked towards him. His heart had swelled in anticipation of finally seeing her. Her face was hidden from him when he did finally see her, but her scent, it was hers and only hers, like always, yet surrounded with magnolia, rose and lilac. She looked beautiful in her robes, and as intended she did remind him of his mother. His hands ached with the desire to hold hers and when she finally stood before him he had to fold them into fists to keep from touching her while her grandfather spoke a blessing.

They bowed to one another and he took her hand. Grandpa Picked up the first cup, handing it to InuYasha, He took three sips then passed it to Kagome. She followed, passing the cup to Grandpa who represented the family. The continued with the other two cups, completing the san-san-kudo.

They both bowed to Grandpa to honor her father, and then presented her mother with a huge bouquet of spring flowers in her honor. Grandpa spoke a special blessing over InuYasha in honor of his parent's spirits, a bonding of the families and the traditional part of the wedding had been completed.

Sota went to Kagome and removed the cloth that hid her face.

Inuyasha couldn't breath. She had never looked so beautiful. Her hair was woven loosely on top of her head and held with black sticks and adorned with pink and mauve flowers. Tendrils fell in soft curls randomly in mock disarray.

InuYasha turned to Kagome and stood before her, taking her hands

"Kagome" he said softly " I feel like it's taken me centuries to get to this moment with you. I've made so many mistakes, committed so many wrongs against you, you should have walked away from me a long time ago. But your still here with me, by my side. I don't deserve your love, but for some reason still you have given it to me. I am forever humbled by your gentle heart. My life really began the day you came into it. I think my spirit has walked the earth for centuries searching for you, now that I have found you I will hold you always in my heart as the precious treasure you are, and strive the rest of our lives trying to become someone who is worthy of your love. I love you Kagome, always and forever."

Kagome was in tears by the time InuYasha rose and kissed her hand. She needed a moment to gather herself, and then she took InuYasha's hand and turned to him.

"InuYasha, I have always believed in the kindness and goodness inside your heart. I knew that one day the inside and the outside would come together I am honored that you would chose to bestow on me the beauty of that coming together. I can't wait for every morning, to see what each new day with you will bring. . Loving you hasn't always been easy, more times than I care to remember we almost lost one another. But always there was something drawing me back to you and I realize now it was your soul calling out to mine. We were meant to be together InuYasha. We need no more proof than what we have already felt and seen to know that it is true. And I know that As long as you are by my side, I will forever be at peace. I love you so much."

InuYasha felt a tear fall down his cheek at her words and he let it fall. He didn't care who saw, all that mattered was that she know what her words had meant to him.

Their words now spoken, Grandpa held up the bowl to them and they each took the others ring made of gold and diamond from the blade of Tessiaga.

Kagome slipped the ring on his finger and kissed it, "Symbol of love eternal."

InuYasha slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it. "Symbol of love eternal."

They bowed to one another, then to grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi.

He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

He mouthed the words "I Love you" and he kissed her, and then held her against him to whisper into her ear

"Kagome... kami, your so beautiful…I love you."

"I love you InuYasha" she whispered to him just before they were pulled apart by well wishers.

* * *

-

* * *

"Kagome, InuYasha! Come on you two, people are waiting for you down here!" Mrs. Higurashi knocked on Kagome's bedroom door. They had slipped away, using the excuse that Kagome needed to get out of the heavy robes to steal a little time alone together 

"You know, she isn't going to go away." Kagome said giggling between kisses

"Who?"

"Stop that! You know who!" She slapped him playfully on the arm

"InuYasha you know darn well who! I'm your Mama now too, so you have to listen to me!"

"You mean I had a choice before?" he yelled, looked at Kagome, grinning at her trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, no. Come on you two. You have guests downstairs."

They both laughed and InuYasha let her go. "I give up"

"I promise Mama, we will be down in a few minutes. I have to change first."

"Let me help."

"I can do it." InuYasha protested

"You have the rest of your life" Mrs. Higurashi protested "This is my last chance"

"Oh alright!" He went and unlocked the door.

"Good. Now, you go." She pushed him out the door and shut it.

"Hey! That's my wife." He protested, banging on the door.

"My daughter! Daughter over rules wife. Now go away."

Kagome laughed as she heard InuYasha stomping down the stairs.

"He's not a very happy camper Mama."

"He'll live. Turn around."

Kagome turned around obediently and Mrs. Higurashi slid the heavy robes off of her back

"Oh, that feels so much better" Kagome fanned herself with the loose fabric of her under dress. "I don't know how women wore those everyday, all day, in the summer."

"They never did look very comfortable to me when we would see them in the village."

She untied the under dress and Kagome let it slip off her shoulders. Content to stand in her underclothes while her mother hung her wedding clothes up in the bag, she sank down on the bed and took the sticks out of her hair and let it fall on her shoulders.

"That feels so good."

Mrs. Higurashi looked over at her and smiled. "So, my baby daughter is now a married woman."

Kagome looked at the ring on her finger. "Married woman. His words were beautiful weren't they? And I was so worried he'd swear."

"You worried for nothing." Mrs. Higurashi hung the dress bag on the high closet door and took the other down. "Come, you better dress and get down stairs before InuYasha attacks the door."

As if on cue InuYasha stomped back up the stairs

"Are you done yet?"

"No. Go away." Mrs. Higurashi yelled dismissively. He stomped down again, louder this time, making Kagome and her mother giggle. Mrs. Higurashi was finding out fast how much fun it was to be the "evil" mother in law.

Because of the lateness of the wedding the rest of the traditional customs had been scrapped, so Kagome would only be changing once. A tent had been set up with food and music, but all of the speeches and formality had been done away with, there would be dinner and dancing instead.

Kagome giggled and stood up. "Mama, were you……nervous…?"

"Nervous?"

"About your wedding night."

"Oh. Well, Yes, a bit." She zipped the back of the thin strapped white western style wedding dress. And picked up the brush to do Kagome's hair.

"A bit?" Kagome sat at her desk while Mrs. Higurashi brushed the heavy hairspray out of her hair so it fell over her shoulders in soft curls. She brushed it back and twisted it into a very loose bun, leaving long tendrils falling here and there. She fastened a bridal tiara of white pearls and clear stones, then steadied it with bobby pins.

"Okay, A bit more than a bit." She smiled. "It was all for nothing though, like your worry about InuYasha's words." She handed Kagome her Jewelry

"What do you mean?" Kagome fastened her earrings and handed her mother the necklace to help her with.

"Your father was very gentle and kind. Do you really think InuYasha would be otherwise?"

Kagome thought about it. "No. He wouldn't." She slipped into her shoes.

"You look like a princess."

"I feel like one." Kagome twirled, when she stopped her mother smiled

"You haven't changed, just like when you were little in your ballerina tutu." Kagome laughed and hugged her mother.

"Who would have known I'd trade in my tutu for a bow and arrow?"

"Come, before InuYasha tries to knock the door down." Mrs. Higurashi patted Kagome's back, then stepped away and released her...in more ways than one.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha didn't think that Kagome could look more beautiful than she had during the wedding ceremony, but he was wrong. When she swept into the tent with her mother in the long full frilly white dress he nearly dropped the glass he held. She wore a long white dress, very full and fluffy on the bottom and bare shouldered with very thin straps and sleeveless. No matter how she moved the light caught her dress and made the light catch and glitter around her. 

After dinner and a first dance they had been separated by well wishers and InuYasha tried in vain to reach her time and time again, but was cut off before he was halfway across the room. He sighed and slipped into a chair Kagome's mother had warned him it would be like this. It was Kagome's day to glow, she was the bride. He wouldn't let anything take it away from her. Not even his annoyance that at the moment she was dancing with that Hojo-dodo bastard that he hated so much.

He felt a hand on his shoulder,

"InuYasha, stop glaring at Hojo, she married you." He glanced up and saw Mrs. Higurashi smiling down at him.

He stood and pulled out the chair, she sat down next to him and motioned for him to sit back down.

"Am I that obvious?" He smiled

"To a mother maybe."

"We've hardly had ten words today."he pouted.

"I know." She patted his hand. " In another hour or so, you will be able to take Kagome and escape into the well."

"Why not now?" Mrs. Higurashi laughed; she definitely detected a hint of a whine in his voice.

"Will dancing with your new Mama do?"

He smiled and rose and took her hand. It was only fair, since she was the one who taught him in the first place.

"Now, get close to Kagome and Hojo, let's see if I can't help."

InuYasha got them close to Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi cut in on them, dancing away with Hojo, leaving Kagome and InuYasha together.

He pulled her gently into his arms.

"Do you think Mama would be mad if we slipped out now?" she asked putting her head on his shoulder

"Tired?"

"Exhausted."

"Sorry, she said another hour at least."

"I want to be alone with you." Kagome mock whined

"Me too." He kissed the tip of her nose

"I'm sick of all these people and being the stupid center of attention. I'm afraid to even eat cause I might end up with something in my teeth."

"I'm just glad I finally got to dance with my wife."

"Say that again."

"What?"

"Where you called me your wife."

"My beautiful wife Kagome?"

"I love the way that sounds."

"I love that you're mine." InuYasha nuzzled her neck.

"I want to be where there's no one else around for miles." Kagome whispered suggestively in his ear.

"Keh, your mother would kill us."

"Is Mama watching us?"

"No. Not at the moment."

"The well's right next door."

"She'll kill us"

"Well die happy"

They laughed.

"Go wait by the well." Kagome grinned at him.

"What are you up to?"

"Do you want to leave or not?"

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha sat by the side of the well waiting to see if Kagome would pull it off or not. He was half expecting Mrs. Higurashi to jump in any minute with that meat cleaver she was always threatening him with, even though he had yet to see it. 

The door opened and Kagome stepped through. She had slipped on a sweater and appeared ready to go. She took his hand and they walked to the side of the well.

"Your mother knows were leaving?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you pull that off?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's just go before something stops us." She laughed.

InuYasha picked up his wife and jumped into the well. He lowered his lips to hers as they were devoured into a calming sea of blue light.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- I have been absolutely delighted by the response to this series! There is a next part 

----- _The_ _Wedding Night_------

and yes, it is citrus-y, but it is going to take me a little time to get it up, it is in serious need of editing. So please be patient!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 Wedding Night

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not this old bag who would do anything for an album of nakee Sesshomaru pictures.

* * *

--------Lemon Warning------

_Yeah, against my better judgement I am posting the full version. If I get any complaints however I will re-edit and leave the Lemonaide to Mediaminer. _

* * *

_Wedding Night_

* * *

"You should have changed your going to end up getting all dirty and ruin your dress." Inuyasha said as he touched down inside the well on the side of the feudal era, carrying his new wife. 

"I don't care." Kagome said smiling up at him

"Liar" He chuckled, shifting her around so he could climb out with her on his back

"Okay, I don't care, very much."

"See. Hang on tight." Kagome tightened her arms around his neck laughing at his trying to find her legs under all the folds and fabric of her ultra fluffy skirted western style wedding gown.

"I won't let go, go ahead." she kissed his cheek, tightening her knees into the sides of his ribcage.

Inuyasha began to climb, loving the feel of his wife against him. His wife. How he loved to use those words. He had waited a long time to use them. He had nearly given up hope, until she came through the well and set him free.

He reached for the top of the well and a hand was waiting to help pull them out.

"Miroku! Sango! Kaede and Shippo too!" Kagome exclaimed excited to see everyone there to greet them

"Kagome-mama! InuYasha-papa!" Shippo jumped up to hug them both. Soon he would be living with them, after they had some time alone first.

"Hey Shippo!" InuYasha gave Shippo the required noogy "What are you guys doing here?" InuYasha questioned, too happy to be annoyed. He watched Kagome hugging Sango and then Kaede.

Miroku grinned "Well, first Sango couldn't resist the urge to come and see you guys all dressed in your finery"

Kaede smiled "I confess, I wished to see you off too."

"Kagome you look so beautiful." Miroku took her hand

"Miroku, you even THINK about touching my wife……….."

"Silly InuYasha, as if I would………."

"Of course you would, and I'm with Inuyasha." Sango said, making the others laugh.

"Besides" he thought it wouldn't hurt to tempt death a little"how would I even find her under all that?"

Sango slapped him at the same time as InuYasha punched the back of his head.

Miroku gave Kagome a quick hug and chaste kiss on the forehead.

"You're very handsome today Inu Papa" Shippo had settled in Kagome's arms, dreading having to let go, she smelled especially nice tonight.

"Thank you." He bowed, and tugged on Shippo's bow

"We were thinking today after you and Kagome's brother left, that you might like to borrow Kirara. We hadn't considered that you won't be able to go very fast tonight since you're human. " Miroku said

"It would be much safer too." Kaede added

"Damn. I hadn't even thought of that. Thanks Sango."

"You can just send her back; she knows how to get here."

"Wait, I thought we were staying at the hut?" Kagome asked

"It's a surprise" Shippo stage whispered

"Oh" Kagome whispered back, giving him her sweetest smile.

"We better go too. It's late and we are both exhausted. It's been a long day."

"And going to be an even longer night" Miroku said under his breath chuckling.

"What?" Kagome looked at him as Sango elbowed him in the ribs

InuYasha's face turned a cute shade of red as he took Kagome's hand to help her onto Kirara's back. He got on behind her.

"We'll see you guys in a couple of days." They waved and were off into the night.

The picture they made against the bright starlight was nothing short of breathtaking.

* * *

-

* * *

"InuYasha it's so beautiful" Kagome exclaimed as InuYasha put her down in the cave and began lighting the oil lamps. "This is the same one where we had lunch on my birthday isn't it?" 

"Yeah. And look" He took her hand and led her into another cavern. Inside there was a small table and lantern set up and a set of hooks for her to hang her things. On the other end of the cavern there was a hot spring.

"Oh InuYasha!"

"Do you want to go in?"

"Tomorrow, maybe" She kissed him. He went to so much work to make it nice." But if you would unzip me? I'm going to change. I'll be right out."

InuYasha unzipped the dress, and then helped her step out of the folds. Kagome shoo-d him out so he left. He pulled the blankets back on the super airbed that he and Sota had inflated and made up earlier that day. He took off his good clothes, hanging them carefully in the bags that he had left earlier, and put on the satin pajama bottoms that Kagome had bought him for the night. He was nervous and paced, finally walking into the front cavern to watch the waterfall. The night was so quiet and peaceful, so different from the past few they had spent in the city where Kagome's family lived and watched over the shrine.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah, I'm coming"

"Would you bring me some water out of the cooler?"

He stopped and got two bottles of cold water from the cooler and walked back into the lit cavern. He looked up and both bottles slipped out of his fingers, his breath was caught somewhere in his lungs.

"InuYasha? Are you okay?"

Her voice reminded him to breathe, but he was still unable to speak. She stood in front of him wearing a white nightgown, thin to the point of transparency. It cast a hazy white glow over her body, making her look as if she were lying naked in a cloud.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" Her eyes held a look of concern and she waved her hand on front of his eyes. He caught her hand and kissed it, front and then back.

"Nothing. You just…."

"Just what?"

"Look so …beautiful. …...I can't think straight"

He reached for her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her gently, just a brush of his lips. He kissed her again, deeper, his tongue tapped her lips, seeking entrance. She responded with her own parted lips and tongue, loving the feeling of his hands on her bare shoulders and back. Kagome rested her hands on his chest, allowing her fingers to explore the battle toned muscle. It was firm under her fingertips, no matter where she touched, she felt lean muscle. She lowered her arms slightly, then wrapped them around his middle to his lower back.

Her hands heated his skin, reawakening the daily feeling of how much he longed to make love to her. His mind thrilled to know that finally, at last, he wouldn't have to stop himself. He put his hands under her behind and lifted her to him, not wanting to break the kiss; she wrapped her legs around him securely and allowed him to carry her to the bed. She didn't let go while he crawled with her across the blankets to lay her down, her head cradled in his palm while her hair spilled through his fingers and over a pile of pillows, his own fell on top, mixing with hers as he lay on his side, part way on top of her.

He broke off the kiss to move to the side of her mouth, chin, down her neck and back again then to her ear to whisper

"Kagome…"

He kissed her

"My love"

He kissed her again

"My wife"

And again

"Forever"

"I love you Kagome"

And again

"So much"

And again

"Sometimes it hurts how much I love you…I can't get close enough, or breathe you in enough, touch enough. Kami... How did a bastard like me ever deserve to be loved be you?"

Kagome felt something splash on her shoulder and opened her eyes. InuYasha was looking down at her, tears rolled down his cheeks.

"InuYasha………" She felt a tear fall down her own cheek

"Don't cry too." He smiled, wiping at his tears with his shoulder, while he wiped hers away with his fingers, sniffling.

"You started it." They both laughed, wiping away each others tears.

"What have you done to me? I never once cried until I loved you…not even when I was young and all alone." His thumb brushed over her lips before brushing he brushed his lips over them again.

"How can you love me? I don't have anything to give you…"

"I don't want…" Kagome started to protest, InuYasha silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"I don't have anything to give you but what I am. I want you to have sometime special, something I have never shared with anyone else…"

"InuYasha…"

InuYasha lifted his head slightly so he could look into Kagome's eyes, shimmering violet penetrated tear filled deep brown, his lips hovered just barely over hers, so close she could feel his warm breath as he spoke. He blinked quickly, and a flood of tears poured down his cheeks as he whispered the words gently to her…

"I'll give you my tears Kagome…"

Kagome felt the flood of tears on her own face as she reached out to him, caressing his cheeks while she wiped his tears away. Then she pulled his head down, kissing him quickly and whispered against his lips.

"InuYasha… Make love to me. Please…"

* * *

**Lemon Warning**

**---Skip if you don't want to read the Lemon content----**

* * *

Kagome untied the string on her nightgown, letting the front fall open. It fell down her shoulder on one side and she heard InuYasha's sharp intake of breath. He reached out his fingers to pull the other side off, completely removing it so she lay next to him naked. He reached down and removed his pajama bottoms, then lay next to her. His fingers stroked her cheek, and then moved lower to play on her breasts while he kissed her. He kissed her chin, lightly licking with his tongue. 

His mouth claimed her other breast where it was met with a hard waiting nipple. His fingers moved lower to touch below the waist, finding hot wetness waiting for him in readiness. He moved his fingers in small circular motions over the hard fleshy spot outside, then put two fingers inside of her, moving them slowly in and out. Her hips moved in rhythm with his fingers and he felt her wet ness increasing, her hand circled him and he gasped as she pulled on him with soft strokes. She began to try to pull him on top of her and he knew she was ready for him. He pulled out his fingers and crawled over her body, stopping here and there to kiss and lick and interesting spot.

Finally he was where he most wanted to be, careful to keep his weight mostly off of her on his elbows. He pressed his hips into hers and rubbed himself against her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him

"InuYasha…..I want you. Please, now."

"Kagome…….."His voice was pleading and afraid

He kissed her softly, still hesitating.

"InuYasha? What is it?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont" She kissed his shoulder and caressed his cheek

"If I do will you tell me?"

"Ok"

"Kagome, I mean it. Promise me."

"InuYasha…….."

"I …..I couldn't stand it if I hurt you."

"I promise."

He relaxed and smiled "Thank you" he kissed her and rose up slightly, reaching his hand down to align himself to her. He felt himself against her and then incredible warmth began to surround him.

Kagome's hands massaged his shoulders, trying to help him relax. She flashed back on all the times they had teased him about being insensitive. InuYasha was anything but insensitive. She had seen him rip demons apart ruthlessly without batting an eye, yet now with her he was so gentle. As if she were a glass doll and he was afraid of breaking her.

And then there was a small stab of pain, as he broke through her barrier.

"I hurt you didn't I?" He pulled her closely to him, stroking her soft hair

"Just a little, I was expecting it."

"I know, still, I'm sorry it had to hurt."

"It won't anymore."

And it didn't. He was all the way inside of her, and then it felt good. They picked up the tempo faster then faster until they were both panting and pulling at one another for more. Challenging one another to quicken and intensify. And then there was the most incredible rush of pure pleasure through her body, then his as he came deep within her. They held one another, covered in a layer of sweat trying to catch their breath.

* * *

**----End Lemon---**

* * *

He wrapped his arms around her to hold her close as he put out the oil lamp. 

The last thing she heard before she fell into sleep was his words, whispered in warm breath next to her ear

"…you make me so happy...more than I ever dared to dream I could ever be…my Kagome…"

* * *

-

* * *

Dawn was still hours away when Kagome woke. She rolled onto her stomach and reached over, finding her husband gone. Splashing in the direction of the waterfall made it known where he had gone. She reached onto the floor and picked up her robe where it had been dropped a couple hours before and quietly made her way out to where InuYasha splashed around in the shallow water next to the cave entrance. 

"I woke you, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I don't mind." She gathered her robe around her and sat down on the cool rocks, letting her legs dangle in the water. InuYasha went to her, putting his arms on the rocks next to her, not wanting to get her wet, and pulled her face down for a kiss. Kagome sighed, loving the feelings he evoked in her. Even though he had kissed her many times by then, her skin still tingled like it had the first time.

"Did I mention lately that I love you?" she whispered, pulling away to look into his eyes. They were dark blue when he was in his human form and the water reflected from them, making them even bluer. Now they were almost blue black, darkened by desire.

"I think it's been awhile." he said, slipping his hands under her robe and around her hips, pulling her closer to him. Kagome slid her hips closer to the edge of the rocks and wrapped her legs and arms around him.

"I've been lazy" she smiled, kissing him. "I love you."

"Tell me again." he whispered against her mouth, teasing her lips with the tip of his tongue.

"I love you…."She whispered as he reached up and untied the sash on her robe, sliding it from her shoulders

* * *

**--------------Lemon Warning--------------**

* * *

"You're so beautiful…." he said, capturing a nipple on the edge of his tongue, teasing it into stiffness before closing his mouth to suckle it. Kagome arched her back in response, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and head, pulling him closer to her. 

InuYasha ran his hands into her hair, and then put them on her shoulders, gently pulling her downward, licking her stomach, pulling softly until she was on her back. He could smell their love from earlier, and her growing excitement building. He licked the outside of her lips where they were covered with dark hair and Kagome sharply drew in her breath.

InuYasha parted her legs and took a deep breath of her, feeling himself hardening in response. He moved to where the scent was the strongest, taking long leisurely laps with his tongue. Kagome pulled at his head, pushing his mouth into her. He circled her softness, letting his tongue slip inside of her, shivering at the taste. She began to moan deeply and he pulled himself out of the water to sit on his knees in the moonlight, pulling Kagome up to her own. Kagome caressed his chest, moving her hands downward to his aching groin, stroking him softly. InuYasha's breath caught and he picked her up, locking her legs around his middle. He lowered her until he felt himself at her entrance, then carefully lowered her further until she completely surrounded him. Kagome took control, rocking against him with a forcefulness that surprised him, thrusting her breasts into his face.

InuYasha licked at her breasts, capturing a nipple between his teeth, pulling her into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the hardened peak. Kagome's fingernails dug into his shoulders as she began to reach her climax, her walls squeezing him until he too was unable to hold himself back. They sagged against one another, struggling to catch their breath.

* * *

**-----End Lemon-----**

* * *

Kagome sat up, smiling at InuYasha "I think I am going to like being married" 

He laughed, "me too." He stood, picking her up and carrying her back to bed.

* * *

They lay spooned together, once again in the snuggly comfort of the air bed, both secretly watching the front of the cave for the first signs of dawn and his transformation. By yokai standards, there was nothing bonding them, Kagome was yet unclaimed, at least by a yokai or hanyou. That couldn't be completed until that night, when Sesshomaru would arrive the next week to perform the yokai mating ceremony. 

Again Kagome wished her friends could be present, but it was an honored yokai tradition, and humans were not allowed to take part. That's why Sesshomaru had suggested to InuYasha at his bachelor party that Kagome become hanyou before the ceremony, there were older, crueler yokai who might challenge their bond if the ceremony were performed while Kagome was human.

Of course, InuYasha being half human, they didn't have to go through the yokai ceremony at all, but it was something Sesshomaru had highly recommended if they were to live in this era, too many yokai still clung to the old ways, and wouldn't appreciate it much if InuYasha snubbed tradition. Sesshomaru felt it was best to pacify them instead of angering them, even if he was now accepted by Lord Sesshomaru.

"Kagome?" InuYasha pulled Kagome from her thoughts of yokai traditions.

"Hmm?" She rolled slightly and kissed him.

"How do you know for a fact that the well will always work? You never did tell me." Kagome smiled and rolled over onto her other side to play with InuYasha's hair. Already it was starting to gray as the dawn began to approach.

"You won't believe this. It's the most incredible story." Kagome began with Selya, Aru and the evil Cytra, and by the time she got to her mother marrying her father InuYasha had returned to his hanyou form.

"So our meeting through the well was linked to you and not the Shikon no Tama?" He looked confused.

"I don't know. Mama thinks that Aru and Selya had a hand in coupling me with the Shikon no Tama, to lead me to the well." Kagome remembered then that she had a question of her own.

"InuYasha, do you remember mama caring for you when you were pinned to Goshinboku?"

InuYasha closed his eyes, trying hard to remember that time. It all felt so long ago now. He pulled Kagome closer, resting his chin on her head.

"Most of the time is all just blackness. Like when you go to sleep and wake up, you don't remember anything in between…but, there were rare moments here and there where I felt like I was in a state of nearly waking. Maybe it was around the new moon when I was more human that yokai, I didn't transform because time for me was stopped, but my hair and claws had grown and matured slightly when I woke from when I was pinned."

But did he remember someone caring for him? He remembered in one of those times of near wakefulness being somewhat soothed by a girls voice while he felt a brush through his hair. He remembered being sang to, and the worry that the girl might clip his claws too short, even though he didn't remember the actual clipping.

Kami maybe he did remember.

"Kagome…I think…I think that maybe I do, or some part of me does anyway."

"Maybe that's why Aru and Selya send mama to you and didn't just send her to the well. So she could comfort you while you slept."

InuYasha pulled her against him, surprising her somewhat by how tightly he held her.

"InuYasha?"

"Kagome…you have no idea, you and your mother…how many times you have been a comfort to me, just by being there."

Kagome smiled "You comfort me too InuYasha."

"Keh. Yeah right. I'm just Mr. Comfort."

"I guess that would make me Mrs. Comfort then" Kagome laughed. InuYasha rolled her over on her back, kissing her hard.

"Mrs. sounds good to me; I don't give a fuck what you put behind it… as long as it belongs to me."

He lowered his head and took her lips again.

"Mrs. Puddle…." Kagome sighed, feeling the warm tingle as his fingers began to caress her bare skin.

"Just call me Mrs. Puddle."

* * *

Story note: at the time this was originally written, Kikyo had not died in the manga, hence his only tears had been for Kagome when he thought her dead at the hands of Mukotsu the poison master of the Band of Seven. Because that was probably my favorite (serious) line of this whole series, I wasn't about to take it out!--CJ

* * *

Note: So ...badee badeee badee…..that's all folks….This concludes the Wedding Series, I can just hear that collective "Awwwwww" LOL 

BUT there's more!

I have been so thrilled with the way this has been received I am going to continue it.

How? You may ask.

Well, I have two more parts planned. You may have seen the Prequel Trilogy, well that's a flop, and so I am going to leave that lie for now. As you may have noticed however, I set up a couple things in this, the conclusion to the wedding series!

The first sequel will be the Demon Bride series, It may only be two chapters... in this series InuYasha and Kagome will use the Shikon no Tama to turn Kagome into a hanyou, and then I will be creating the demon mating ceremony which I have never seen done before. Usually it is the two of them in bed, wham-bam-bing-bang-bite Yay! Were mated. Whoop Dee Doo...Oh now we better tell Mama.

Well, I want to try something different.

The second sequel will be called (Tentatively) Mr. and Mrs. Hanyou, focusing mainly on Kagome adjusting to a new life as a half yokai. This one will be much more dramatic, maybe darker and more angst-y, as I got all kinds of evil little tricks up my sleeve for that premise.

From there, I might write one more focusing on their first born, I've always wanted to do that but never have, and with the Higurashi curse, it could be quite fun.

Anyway, I hope you will come back for the sequels and thanks for coming to the wedding! Please do not throw rice at the happy couple as it is harmful to the birds! LOL

Puppy Love-

CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	10. Where are the Prequels and Sequels?

**A note about the InuYasha and Kagome Wedding Series.**

**Thanks to everyone who still reads and reviews, this is one of my sentimental favorites as it was one of my first InuYasha fictions, much like I'll Remember You and Warmth in the Palace of Ice. Though they may not be the most well written they are full of my love of the series and I think that is what fanfiction should be about.**

**Now, my reason for this note...**

**Often in reviews I get questions about the prequels and the sequels I had planned. I went forward as planned with the prequels and the reactions were so poor that I discontinued them. I may pick them up someday, but that is very unlikely as my writing is leading me more and more onto newer projects such as the Search Sequels and the 8th Year and my plans for the sequel to that. **

**So, I am very sorry, but likely, the sequels will not be written as previously planned.**

**CJ**


End file.
